


In love with the criminal

by Vampire_Fox



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Not Beta Read, Possessive Behavior, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 15:08:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 26,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4965652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampire_Fox/pseuds/Vampire_Fox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After finding themselves at unusual situations Barry and Leonard Snart began to form some sort of truce and tentative friendship, later leading to something more. Barry's friends couldn't accept this, so, unexpectedly, new friends came into his life, friends he had never thought he was even able to get along with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Why his life was so unfair to him? How could he possibly offend the universe so seriously that it was punishing him like this.. Barry didn't have the slightest idea how to answer such persistent questions in his head while zipping between the columns of the Art Museum. Dammit, it was supposed to be his day off!! The first real day off in.. well in a very long time! His work for CCPD, the Flash's duties, personal life problems (meanings Iris and Eddie's plans for their wedding and his attempts to be happy for them and not jealous or sad, which was of course easier said than done) that all filled his life so thoroughly that he's almost forgotten how to live normal life! And for sure now he really had no chance to even start remembering it!  
Only did he comfortably cuddled a pillow on a couch at his house ready to watch Netflix and eat some pizza when the phone call from Cisco about the heist at the Art Museum ruined his grandiose plans for good! Evening with Captain Cold and his gun and shitty humor instead of Netflix!! Are you kidding?!

Barry almost got shot with the cold blast. It was probably a bad idea being distracted while running from constant blasts shot his way by the smirking and smug looking Cold. The bastard! He managed to catch him unguarded. The hostages he rushed to save, loudly crying blond woman clutching to the hand of a brutal and unfriendly looking man in glasses and a brown suit along with a few others quietly sitting men, turned out to be none others than the Rogues themselves! Was he blind?! Lisa was wearing the same wig he saw on her at the bar with Cisco! And the Heatwave! Glasses and a costume? Seriously? He thought he was Superman or what? But it worked, dammit! He was so angry at Snart for taking hostages which was low even for him (Snart never took hostages, Barry should have known better!) that he didn't even analise it! Only when the blond woman graciously put a big bag on her shoulder after being sped out of the Museum and blew him a kiss before sitting behind her man on a motorcycle, for fuck's sake, ready to departure after the others, did he realize what really happen! That bag! They stole something again and he helped them escape! Barry was about to rash after them when was almost hit in the stomach with the cold blast. And now he was trying to stop Snart from escaping without being iced.

"Always a gentleman, Scarlet!", Snart's sardonic voice followed after the next blast, "couldn't leave the lady in trouble! And here I thought you were so frosty towards us!" he was mocking him now! "Good to know you care!"

"Shut it Snart! You've stole that painting!", Barry was getting angrier with each second, "I'm taking it back and putting you and your Rogues", he spat this word, "away!" 

"Why so angry, kid", Snart answered after the blast he barely escaped, "no one get hurt", he started moving towards the entrance, "except your feelings apparently! But I can always soothe them with cold, you know I'm always here to help the local hero with the betrayed trust! I'm a man of my word!"

"Man of..", Barry almost choked on air, "I know how little your word costs!" He sped up towards him ready to take the thief away.

"My-my, kid", Snart was icing the floor to stop Barry's movements, "are you still hurt because of it? I was seriously enjoying working so close to you, but your morals", the last word was said with false hurt, "how cruel of you was to keep these men in glass cages with no justice! Lucky them I was there!"

"Are you lecturing me, Cold?!"

"And it was just me being concer..what the hell?"

He felt it too, the enormous earthquake of some sort. Just when he was about to finally catch Snart the whole building shuddered again, even stronger this time. Another one and as though by the explosive wave Barry was tossed aside, tackled Snart and they both hit the nearest wall with such force that plaster, brick pieces, broken wood and glass covered them from head to toe. Under him Snart made some sort of hurt sound, 'did he just whined?'. He opened his mouth to comment on it, but instead made a moan of his own. His back hurt so bad! He had mostly covered Snart so almost all damage he took on himself. Another bang and the opposite wall was finally broken. He felt Snart's arms encircled him as if in attempt to unconsciously protect him from the wave,  
which wasn't really helpful at all since it added pressure on his already hurt back.

"The infamous Captain Cold in such a compromising position lying in dirt with the costumed freak who think he has powers", he heard the loud sarcastic voice. Why every villain had to have such voice? But Snart at least tried joking ('with little success', supplied his mind) while this voice was just disturbingly villainous, for the lack of better word.

Barry and Cold attempted to stand at the same time and Barry found himself putting most of his weight on Snart to take him up. Snart glared at the creepy looking man, covered in ugly scars and wearing ragged dirty cloak.

"Who the hell are you?", Snart's voice was raspy because of the inhaled dust, but nevertheless cold and menacing, at least more so than it usually was with the Flash.

"Does it really matter?", the man in a cloak slowly took a few steps closer spreading his arms, "What really is matter is that you are gonna die, both of you, all of you! I'll destroy you and clear this city from costumed freaks like you who made this mess of the city, who drove it crazy!"

"Drove it crazy? You're insane!", Barry attempted to stand on his own and to straighten his posture, but failed miserably. His communicator was definitely broken by the explosive wave which left him and Snart dealing with the madman on their own.

"Insane? Maybe! But not as you're if you think you have powers! I saw what you can do", the air around the man felt thicker somehow, electrified even, all around him started falling and moving, "I saw that you don't have even a half of a strength that I do". Captain Cold raised his gun and aimed it at the man, while still supporting Barry with the other hand. It seemed that both of them didn't even notice it at the time, too focused on the new threat. 

"I thought I died, but I was reborn from the ashes stronger then ever! And I realized I was chosen!" continued the man.

"Do you have any idea how often have I heard that?", it was really getting old for Barry's liking, "And how often those guys ended in a prison?"

"I was chosen for something greater! And when I saw you, saw what you did to this city I understood my purpose! This city is ill! Freaks like you made it ill! And I will clear it!" - he continued as though Barry hadn't spoken at all.

"I'm done with it", - Snart blasted the man with his cold gun. What happened next Barry saw in a slow motion. 

The blast aimed at the man hit some energy barrier surrounding him and ricocheted backward at them with the renown force. Barry barely had the time to grab Snart and speed them both aside. The movement made his whole body ache so he collapsed at Snart's chest again after the abrupt stop. Captain Cold almost fell backwards after the sudden and unexpected movement from Barry but managed to catch him and regain his posture.

"Now that was foolish!" laughed the man, clearly the meta-human, spreading his arms again, "you're gonna pay for what you've done!". The barrier surrounding him seemed to fill itself with energy and in the next second it exploded in a massive wave of destructive energy.

Happily enough this time they didn't hit the wall or something else equally concrete but just were tossed aggressively aside, but it wasn't over, the man was concentrating the energy in his hands ready to finish them with the one precise hit. 

"Let's get out of here, Scarlet!", Snart managed to stand and iced the fallen pieces of furniture in front of them in a lump of ice as if to shield them, which was really idle, but at least gave them a moment to stand.

"No! We should stop him!", Barry yelled trying to free himself from Snart's grip.

"I appreciate your hero complex, kid, but if you've forgotten I'm not a hero and have no desire to die today!" Snart dragged him unceremoniously towards the entrance.

Another blast of energy from the madman and they were covered in ice pieces while lying on the floor again. The meta-human clearly liked to torture before killing, Barry doubted they have unbruised parts of bodies left at the moment, at least he definitely felt like one enormous bruise. Likely he healed fast, thank God for small mercies!

"Well, I should stop him!" he couldn't just run from the fight without even trying to do something.

"I'd like to see you try, Scarlet, in this condition of yours, but not today, come on!", Snart was forcefully pulling him to the entrance, though obviously his own condition wasn't much better. Barry could already hear the sirens nearby, no wonder Captain Cold wanted to get the hell out of here so bad. And yes, don't forget the explosive meta-human, aka madman with vigilante's dreams, who already was approaching them again laughing and  
spreading his arms once more.

Once they made it to the entrance the cops were already here, surrounding the place.

"Hands up!" Joe?! Oh just what his day needed! Joe witnessing him being carried from the robbed museum by the Captain Cold while some lunatic tried to destroy everything he laid his eyes on!Cold was already aiming his gun at the police. At least the meta-human got the right idea and with the "It's not the end" blocked the entrance (by destroying with the last wave half of the wall apparently) and hopefully fled, so Barry wouldn't have to worry of innocent people getting hurt on his watch, because his next movement was to grab Cold and speed them both as far from that place as he could managed in such condition (damn Snart for being right!).

"What were you thinking, Snart?" Barry tried to sound angry, but the exhaustion made his voice raspy, breathing heavy, "Aiming at innocent people!"

"Aiming is not shooting, you should know it, kid", Snart was breathing heavily too and it made him sound more normal, voice low and even pleasant without his usual sardonic tone.

"You're unbelievable!" Barry exclaimed annoyed. The loud siren interrupted his next sentence. Snart's head turned towards the sound, "well, as much as I'd love to stay and chat with you, Scarlet, I have persistent  
matters to attend, if only you're willing to give me a ride", the bastard smirked again.

"Don't even think about it" his attempt to sound scandalized failed as the corners of his mouth tugged up a little.

"Thought so", he put away his gun and straightened dusted parka, "now run away, Scarlet, sure your friends at S.T.A.R. Labs are missing you already".

"Shit! You're right!" he totally forgot about broken communicator, "ehm, right, so... bye, Snart!", well that was just awkward.

"See ya, Barry", have he ever stopped smirking? Snart headed to the corner of a small dark alley.

"Wait! The painting! I cannot just let you go!" how Cold managed to destruct him so easily!

"Don't push your luck, kid" he sounded amused, saying his already famous phrase.

Barry seriously doubted he was sane but he smiled at Snart, shaken his head and run. The painting can wait and S.T.A.R. Labs definitely have waited enough for today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think? It's my very first work so I hope you like it!  
> Sorry for mistakes, english isn't my native language!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry trying to figure out what's happen and to persuade his friends and Joe he's not mental, but defending Leonard Snart isn't really helping the case

The big explosion of worried questions and exclamations met him when Barry finally managed to make his way to S.T.A.R. Labs. He was panting heavily and his whole body was so hurt and weak that he barely could stand by himself. 

"Man, what's happened?! We were sick with worries!" Cisco sounded as if he was at the edge of a panic attack. He helped Barry to lie on a bed, while Caitlin hurried to put necessary medical equipment on the near table and to attend his injuries.

"You look horrible! I have no idea how is it possible to have so many wounds and bruises at the same time! Hope nothing is seriously damaged!" Caitlin peeled the costume from his hurt limbs.

"Ouch!" Barry didn't even notice his arm hurt so damn bad until Caitlin tried to free it from the sleeve. He closed his eyes and groaned.

"You look like you fell under the tank or something and it drove on you a few times!" Cisco commented and Barry wholeheartedly agreed, it certainly felt this way. "Last time I checked you were trying to stop Snart! What the bastard did to you?! Did he finally lost it?"

"It wasn't him! ouch-ouch!" Barry had the strength to glare at Caitlin who pressed accidentally on one of the biggest bruises on his arm, trying to clear his nasty looking wounds.

"Sorry!" she sheepishly smiled at him "you have so many bruises it's a wonder that nothing seems broken!"

"What do you mean it wasn't him?" Cisco had dumbfounded expression on his face "Of course it was him or the Rogues, don't tell me you've slipped on the wet floor!"

"No! It wasn't him and it wasn't the wet floor!" he glared, why everyone seemed to ignore his words today? "It was some crazy meta-human! He can control energy or something like that and he definitely thinks he's some sort of vigilante.."

"Control energy? You mean we have another Blackout?" Cisco's face fell "How am I supposed to give him a cool name when he is a copycat?"

"No, he's definitely different, he was surrounded by some kind of energy barrier, which couldn't been broken by the cold blast apparently" Barry said annoyingly, when he remembered that ugly face.

"Ehm, Barry, are you sure you're okay?" Cisco had weird expression on his face and even Caitlin had stopped attending his wounds.

"As much as I can be right now, why?" he had the feeling he was missing something.

"No-no, do continue!" Cisco replied hastily.

Barry lifted his eyebrow, but decided not to push.  
"As I was saying he was surrounded by this unbreakable barrier and he somehow managed to increase the energy level in it and spread it widely around himself like an explosive wave! It destructed a wall and tossed us aside like rag-dolls!"

"Cool!" Cisco's eyes were full of inappropriate wonder as always.

"Cisco!" at least Caitlin had some sense.

"Sorry! Can't help it that their powers progressively becoming cooler!"

"He then concentrated this energy for precise strikes and if not for Snart's attempts to shield us with ice we both would have probably been dead from broken spines along with the rest of our bones or something"

"Bonecrasher!"

"Cisco, it's not funny!" Caitlin took of her gloves "All done, Barry, now rest" she came to her computer "We need to check security cameras to find out how his powers works as I doubt you've managed to take his DNA"

"DNA? He's unapproachable, Caitlin! Snart's blast ricocheted back at us and how do you even come closer to a man, who can toss you to the nearest wall with the slight movement of his hands!"

"Relax, Barry, we'll think of something!" Cisco said already hacking security cameras. "Found him! Shit, the bustard broke them in the instance he appeared! I can't even take a look at how he did it!" he sounded more upset that he couldn't witness the meta-human in action than with the threat he presented, "Guess it's the energy he summoned, probably this is how he broke the communicator!"

"What happened next?" Caitlin asked him after "How did you managed to escape and where is Leonard Snart?"

"Yes, Barry, where is Leonard Snart?" shit, Barry almost fell from his bed, startled by Joe's angry voice. Joe stood in a doorway and his expression was thunderous.

"I, Joe, it's not what you think it is!" he felt like ten years old kid with bad marks at school.

"Really? And what should I think it is? You appear with Leonard Snart hugging you and you help him escape as soon as you've seen the police instead of giving him over!"

"Hugging you? Barry?" the confusion on Cisco's face made it far more worse than just hearing this words spoken aloud.

"He wasn't hugging me!" Barry made an attempt to sit straight but whined as his body protested even against the slightest movement "He was helping me!"

"Why would Capitan Cold even help you?" Caitlin was confused too and Barry felt like crying, why it all sounded so wrong!

"I don't know! He was shocked and injured by this meta-human as I am! He tried to ice him, as I said, and then we both barely managed to escape in one piece!"

"Barry, he was almost carrying you" Joe said cautiously.

"He wasn't!" Joe's face showed his patented expression - sarcasm along with "Barry-you-are-an-idiot-and-you-know-it" and Barry understood he'd lost this battle. "Well, maybe he was" Barry ignored Caitlin and Cisco's expressions "but I was injured and he just supported me while we made it to the entrance!"

"And mind telling me why exactly did you help him escape from the police?" Joe was really pissed at the moment.

"He helped me, Joe, I couldn't just give him over!"

"He's the criminal, Barry, he betrayed you, kidnapped us" it was Caitlin this time "if it was him he'd give you without hesitation!"

"I know! Maybe" he pouted reminded of Snart's betrayal, "but this was different! We were on the same side!"

"Barry, it doesn't explain that you've helped him escape! Now everyone thinks you and him work together! He robbed that place!"

"I know, Joe, but that meta-human almost got us killed!"

"New meta-human?" Joe's attention finally shifted from Barry and Snart's weird behavior to something really important.

"Yes, we're working on it!" Cisco returned to his monitor, "I have a few ideas but we need more data to work something out! Barry, I'm afraid you're going to meet him unprepared again and probably soon! We need to collect at least minimal information on him. I have some ideas of how to achieve it!" he sounded disturbingly cheerful.

"Great!" Barry whined unable to hide his sarcasm.

 

When he finally was left alone to rest after Joe returned to the police station (but not before sending him one more calculating look) and Cisco and Caitlin gone to the lab to find something on Bonecrasher, as Cisco insisted on calling him, he could sort his own confused thoughts and feelings. Barry doubted it was something more than just hit of the moment and in different circumstances Snart would definitely use his weakened state to fight him and not to help, but still it felt distinctly good to be taken care of, to be helped by this man. Snart with his criminal past and dangerous aura still had something that made Barry felt secure with him when he held him and carried him (which wasn't exactly true but Barry's mind failed to find better word, 'thanks, Joe, for planting the idea!') to the entrance. The man was strong and solid so Barry couldn't help but lean on him, on his hard chest, in his warmth, unconsciously enjoying his strength and the feeling of protection he'd never felt before with him. It was ridiculous how he instantly forgot they were enemies and let Snart carry him. It was thrilling how such dangerous man, his enemy, stood on his side and tried to shield him from the threat. Maybe Barry was overeating and seeing things because of the exhaustion, but it was the first time he saw that side of Snart. Sure he was protective of his sister, but Barry'd never really seen him like that with anyone else and it was somehow exciting. Probably Barry was just mental, but he couldn't help but think of it right now.

"Barry? Are you awake?" Caitlin quit voice startled him when she entered darkened room.

"Yeah, can't sleep" he sighted covering his face with his arms.

"Are you really alright?" she sat on the edge of his bad and her eyes were full of genuine concern.

"I don't know, Caitlin, guess I'm just exhausted"  
Caitlin put her arm an his shoulder.

"I know, Barry, so much happened and Iris' wedding" she tentatively smiled at him "I understand how this must be difficult for you" she squeeze his shoulder slightly.

"Thank you, Caitlin" he was glad to be able to speak to someone who could understand him without much words.

"But, Barry, you shouldn't suddenly embrace every subtle offer of comfort, I understand he helped you today, but you shouldn't trust Snart, he always has ulterior motives, he betrayed you already don't let him fool you again, he's not your friend!" 

"Don't remind me" Barry sighted again "I know he's not a friend, Caitlin, don't worry".

"I just want you to know that I'm always here if you want to talk, Barry" she stood and smiled again.

"Thank you, I really appreciate it" he smiled her weakly too.

"Now try to sleep" she said and left the room as quietly as entered it.

Barry covered his face - he was so fucked up!


	3. Chapter 3

Barry Allen, the kid was just a mystery Len couldn't solve at all. So naive, with his big childish smile and eyes full of wonder, so unsuited for the line of work he chose and yet..and yet he was the Flash. The Flash who was a reckless hero, brave and knight like, ready to help everyone without hesitation, without a second thought. How he rushed to save Lisa and Mick! Len couldn't help but smirk at the thought. It was so easy that it wasn't even exciting to rob that place, no, of course not, the painting was great and cost a lot, but the thrill was sadly missing. It was like that until the lunatic who thought he could threat Leonard Snart and get away with it appeared. Remembering the man's face made the anger boil inside of him. Oh, he was gonna regret he crossed the path with him! Len's whole body still hurt from the evening, but luckily enough the Flash took most of the damage, damn him for always being the hero, even without meaning it at the first place. Speaking of being the hero, it felt too good to have the kid so vulnerable, so depending on him..

"Lenny, you're worrying me! You're daydreaming today and it's not like you at all!" Lisa's voice jerked him away from his thoughts.

"I'm not daydreaming, sis, I'm calculating" he answered her calmly and as cold as ever.

"Yeah, sure you are" she rolled her eyes, knowing well enough how it annoyed him "not being distracted at all"

"Exactly"

"And not thinking of the certain kid in a tight red suit" sometimes he hated how she managed to copy his smirk when she was sure she's right.

"Yes, I'm thinking of him, but not in the way you so subtly imply" the kid was good looking and Lisa knew Len his whole life to know when he found something he liked, but it still didn't give her the right pestering him about it.

"Oh, of course not, Lenny" Lisa smiled smugly and he glared.

"The kid is a mystery and I hate not knowing things, we need to find out more information about him to have the upper hand. It's an important part of the business knowing the enemy"

"I bet you'd like to know him closer, it certainly would give you important knowledges of what he prefers.."

"Sis!" he stopped her with the cold tone.

"Lenny, you know it's already bordering on just being sad" she sat in front of him, graciously crossing her legs, "if you wanna know him that much you probably should start with asking him out, I'm sure he's not so stupid to reject you, I've seen how he looks at you sometimes!"

"Lisa, drop it!" 

"You want the kid, don't deny it!" he didn't deny it, he wasn't the one to hide from his desires, but it wasn't the case right now and he definitely had no intention to discuss it with anyone. "You've been alone for so long already and the kid is sure perfect for you, I've never met anyone who could keep you interested for that long, to bring you on edge that you almost loose self control! And he's so sweet that it would complete your cold nature just perfectly" Lisa happily continued her monologue.

"Why are you pestering me about it right now, sis?" he was definitely ready to loose his self control right now.

"Because you've returned from our little rendez-vous with the Flash not only covered in wounds, but also with that dreamy expression on your face I've really missed seeing!" Oh, right, the little rendez-vous when he had the kid pressed to his body, leaning on his chest, Len almost shivered remembering the warmth of his body when his hand was on Barry's waist. 

"Lisa, you know I'm not the one for relationships" and he really wasn't. Of course he met pretty boys who piqued his interest, but it'd never lasted, they were all the same and he knew everything about them in just a few days and he was bored to had to pretend he was someone else, regular guy with a steady job. They would never stay if they knew about his lifestyle. He was difficult to deal with, cold and hardened from his past, he was very possessive and jealous, guys he met wasn't ready for this and he wasn't ready to offer them that and deal with their regular interests and primitive desires. No, relationships wasn't his thing at all. If he needed, money could always find him a willing and pretty body to fulfill his desires and it was enough for him.

"I know it better than anyone" she smiled at him more genuine this time "but you do know that the kid is different, right?"

He couldn't help but scowl at her. Of course he knew Barry was different and very much exciting, no need to remind him of that, but it wasn't gonna happen. And he wasn't sure the kid was even interested. 

"Oh, Lenny" Lisa sighted.

"Hey, guys, there you are!" Len was saved by Mick's sudden arrival.

"Everything's ready?" Len stood up and followed his companion to the working table.

"Sure thing, boss" Mick with a beer in his hand dropped heavily in the nearest armchair that squeaked dangerously under his weight.

Len quirked his eyebrow expectantly.  
"Oh, right, sorry" he swallowed the mouthful of beer "Everything is set up perfectly, the fucker won't be able to resist showing up to our little party!"

"Good" it was time for revenge.

"We don't really know what we're dealing with!" Lisa leaned on the table.

"We know enough and we have a plan" Len finished checking data and closed his laptop.

"The fucker's gonna burrrrn!" Mick was all too happy for the coming work.

 

****

 

"I think I found something!" Cisco exclaimed happily and Barry literally jumped from his place where he was slowly sipping his coffee.

"What? You've found who he is already?" and here he was ready to call Felicity asking for assistance.

"No, better!" Barry's face fell "I created a virtual model showing how his power can work and it gave me the brilliant idea what his weakness might be!" Cisco's smiled like he'd just received the Nobel Prize.

"Might be?" Barry asked skeptically walking to the monitor Cisco was excitedly pointing at.

Cisco made a face and rolled his eyes.  
"Barry, you're hurting me, man, have a little faith!"

"If you've forgotten it's me who's facing metas and my bones are not really happy at the perspective of meeting with the guy unprepared again!"

"You can always use Snart as a shield again, but it's our plan B actually" Cisco smiled again and even Caitlin who stood nearby seemed trying not to laugh. Barry sighted, he was never going to live it down.

"So what did you find?"

"You said he was surrounded by the energy barrier and he spread it around himself like a wave" Barry confirmed nodding "it made me think that this barrier is like a balloon, look at the model" Cisco pointed at the monitor again "See? The barrier must be thinner when spread, so you need to attack him the instance he loosened the barrier! You'll need to distract him and then run just trough it!"

"And how am I supposed to bring him here? I doubt he'll be cooperative and don't forget the barrier will be around him once again even after I attack him!"

"I think this would help" Caitlin smiled and showed him the tube "it's a powerful sleeping-draught I'm sure it'll make our friend a little more cooperative" 

"So, now we just need to look for any energy disturbance" Sisco snapped his fingers "nothing we can't do!"

"Hope you're right" Barry sighted again looking at the monitor over his friend's shoulder.

 

****

 

Len put on his parka and checked his gun. The feeling of its weight and cold relaxed him as it always did, he sheathed it on his belt and covered under parka.

"Let's go" Len said opening the door and taking driver's seat at his car. "Seatbelt" he instructed automatically when Mick took the place near him, Mick scowled but didn't reply.

Lisa slowly seated behind them and checked her make up at the mirror while Len started the engine withoutfurther words, his expression unreadable.

"Is everything okay?" Mick's gaze curiously shifted between them.

"Sure thing, dear, Lenny's just worrying if his dream boy would appear today or not" she smiled and batted her eyelashes looking pointedly at Len.

"Dream boy, huh?" Len didn't reply but his grip on the wheel became white-knuckled "you mean the Flash kid, right?"

"See, even Mick noticed" she exclaimed triumphantly.

At moments like this Len wondered why he even decided to work with companions and especially with his sister at the first place. 'Note to self - make sure Lisa and Mick spend less time chatting together'.

"You're not sleeping with him, are you?" Mick asked frowning. Ha, he wished!

"No, Mick, and I don't see how any of this is your concern" he replied annoyingly.

"We just want you to be happy!" Lisa had the guts to wink at him.

"I would be happy if you'd dropped the subject as I told you!"

"But, Lenny.." she began again

"Stop it, Lis, right now!" and she finally did, pouting and turning towards the window. Mick kept quiet too though frowning even more, but Len couldn't care less about it.

Len had never really thought about sleeping with Barry, sure he fantasized about him and quite often if he's honest with himself, but he'd never really thought of it in reality. What would it be like to have Barry writhing under him, how he would look in the moment of passion, eyes blown wide and lips parted.. His sister could be proud with herself for planting the image in his head at such an inappropriate time.He took a long breath to calm himself and focused on the road, he didn't need distractions right now.  
The ride was quiet with only few words between Mick and Lisa about burgers and beer after the work, so when they arrived to the warehouse he was as ready for the coming fight as ever.His calculations were correct and the crazy and powered bastard with ugly face was already there.

"I've got your message and been waiting to finish what we'd started" the man smiled and took a few steps closer when the Rogues entered the warehouse.

"That's right, but expect it to end on a cooler note" Len took a gun from his belt, as Mick and Lisa did the same.

"But not without a little fire between us" Mick fondled his gun with his gloved hand.

"Humor, that's nice, have it while you can, I'm gonna destroy you this time!" he spread his arms, but stopped abruptly when the red blur zipped through the warehouse and of course the Flash couldn't let the show continue without his presence.

"You'd better try harder this time, 'cause it won't be that easy!" the Flash stopped right before the man.

The man dropped his hands and smiled madly, his whole face contorted.

"Oh, welcome back, Barry" he punctuated every word "Allen"

And like this Len's heart stopped beating for the moment.


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh, welcome back, Barry Allen"

What?! How was it possible?! Barry stopped dead and felt the dread filling his heart. How this man could find out his identity so fast? And now all of the Rogues knew it too! Of course there always was the possibility that Snart told them it already, but he somehow was sure the man truly meant it when he said he gave him a word. Barry felt them looking at him intently now and he suddenly became afraid of facing them. Seconds or minutes, he wasn't sure, passed and he finally became aware of the shouting through his communicator.

"Barry! Barry, do you hear me?!" Cisco's worried voice screaming his name finally registered in his mind.

"Yeah.." he managed at last.

"Barry I found out who he is! The camera I put in your suit captured his face, we've got him!"

"So, what are going to do now, Barry Allen?" the meta-human laughed maniacally "Stop me? I'd like to see you try! And even if you do, I guess your secret is now going to ruin you finally, 'cause I'm not the only one here, who wants you dead!"

"Barry, he's the cop, Ralf Anders" Cisco's voice ringed through the communicator again "well, was the cop and guess what? He once worked at Joe's station but he was fired! He'd probably seen you there!"

"How do you know me, Ralf?" Barry punctuated his name just like the man did previously "I know you was the cop" Barry tried to distract the man, while Cisco worked "What happened to you?"

"He was fired 'cause his methods were, how to say, unethical, he used torture at regular basis while interrogating suspects and once beat the man half to death. Charming fellow, that's for sure"

"You think I haven't noticed your reaction when you saw that West cop? I knew him once, we'd never agreed on our methods, and I saw you with him, he said you was his son, that's sweet" he laughed again but haven't moved just as everyone else in here "I was always perceptive and I still have my sources of information, so finding out who you are was extremely easy, especially with that cheesy voice of yours and I have very good memory on such things!"

"Barry, you were right the level of energy surrounding him is extreme! Your only chance is to wait for him to spread it and then use the moment to run through it, but even in its weakened state it still will be thick enough, so you'll need to use maximum speed to avoid being smashed by it."

"I couldn't reach my goals then, but I certainly can do it now! Now I finally have a power to clean this city from the scum like you all!" the man continued and pointed at him and the Rogues "And it will end right now!"

"Not so fast, bastard!" Mick's voice was the first to break the silence kept by the stunned Rogues. And at that moment three blasts - fire, ice and gold - were shot at the same time. At least Barry was prepared for this. Did they even try to learn from their own mistakes? He sped them out one by one from the ricocheted blasts, but as soon as he put Mick Rory aside they were all wiped from their feet with the enormous wave of energy.

"Now, Mick!" shouted Snart attempting to stand.

The Heatwave growled next to Barry, and put out the disturbingly familiar looking thing 'Detonator?! what the hell?!'. The Heatwave must truly be the fastest man alive when fire or explosions were involved. Barry had no chance at all to stand from the ground where he was tossed and reach the pyromaniac in time. The deafening bang and the floor under the meta-human shuddered and he was engulfed by fire. Barry stopped breathing and the time slowed for him. As he feared the meta-human was untouched and instantly began collecting the explosive energy around himself, concentrating it fast in his hands and in the next moment he sent it back at the Heatwave!  
Barry sped towards him but cross-beams and pieces of the wall destructed by the explosive strike already covered the unfortunate arsonist. Barry with his maximum speed began moving heavy stone plates and metal reinforcements from him as much as he could. He was so relieved when he heard the weak hurt sound from the man, thank God he was alive! But the chaos around him continued. It was madness with all that screams and explosions, falling walls, and missed blasts of ice blindingly shot by the Captain Cold. The air was filled with dust and smoke, it felt heavy and thick with the sharp smell of explosives.Barry couldn't concentrate on shouts and distinguish one voice from another, shouted questions of his friends at communicator long forgotten. Everything was blurry in the thick smoke filled the warehouse. But one voice he could recognize everywhere.  
As soon as Barry managed to get the Heatwave free enough from the heavy plates he heard the scream of Leonard Snart and his heart almost stopped. He rushed on the sound of his voice only to witness him being agressivly tossed to the wall, leg half covered by the fallen heavy plate, cold gun dropped between him and the meta, entirely out of Snart's reach. The next second Barry was hit by the energy himself unable to get to Snart first. Barry's head connected with the hard floor and his vision darkened for a few moments. He heard as though he was under water Leonard's screams of pain and desperately shouted words Barry couldn't understand. Few moments passed and another voice filled his ears. Lisa was screaming. Barry attempted to stand  
and clear his vision shaking his head. 

"Noo!! Don't touch her! I'll kill you!!" Snart's angry shouts mixed with Lisa's screams and the picture Barry finally saw made his blood cold. 

The meta-human held Lisa in his arms, while Leonard shouted at the laughing man, cursed and desperately tried to free his leg and reach for his gun. Snart's sister was definitely in agonizing pain, writhing in his cruel grip. Barry could swear he saw tears in her eyes! His heart was broken from the sight, the white rage boiled inside of him and he acted without any thoughts. Barry rushed forward to the gun Leonard dropped and the second he lifted it the meta-human noticed his actions and released the energy to hit him again. However, the rage he felt made Barry's own power course through him like lightning, he sped right to the widening barrier and with all the speed he got he phased through it. Once he was inside the barrier he felt like all parts of his body was tearing off of him, he screamed and dropped to his knees, but Lisa's suffering face was right in front of him. Barry's chest clenched, he gritted his teeth and raised Snart's cold gun, standing up in speed mode and aiming at the man's head. He only saw how the lunatic's eyes widened in shock as he pulled the trigger sending cold blast at his ugly face, before the man dropped frozen to the ground. Barry tossed the gun aside and rushed forward just in time to catch barely conscious Lisa. He lowered her gently to  
the ground and checked her pulse, she was breathing heavy but she was going to be okay. Barry released a breath he was holding and felt his own tears running down his cheeks, he wiped them away with the back of his hand. 

"How's she?!" Snart's voice was on the edge of panic.

"I'm fine, Lenny" she answered weakly and Barry could almost feel the Captain Cold's relief from this distance. Barry helped her stand, gently supporting and walked her to her brother. 

"Thank you for saving her, Scarlet" the man sounded so genuine, gripping his shoulder as Barry tried to free him from the plate trapping his leg. 

Barry's voice was stuck at his throat so he managed just to nod at him. Barry raised his eyes to Leonard's face only to find him looking intently at the spot behind him. Barry turned around and saw Mick Rory checking the frozen body of the crazy mata-human. He suddenly felt sick. He killed the man! He killed the man to save the Rogues! But he couldn't let the man kill them instead, but still... he felt horrible.

"Hey, kid" Leonard's voice was surprisingly gentle "Barry, don't look at him look at me, it's okay, you saved us" Barry forcefully turned his head from the dead man to look into Snart's icy blue eyes full of unusual  
concern "come on, we need to go and I need your help with Lisa" he obviously didn't need it, but Barry was grateful he made an attempt to distract him.

They all four slowly made their way to the Rogues' car parked nearby the destroyed warehouse. Barry helped Lisa to seat in the car and was standing not knowing what to do now, he couldn't face his friends right now, he needed to collect his thoughts, couldn't stand the idea of meeting their worried glances and answer questions. They probably saw what happened, he turned off the camera and communicator the second after he checked Lisa's pulse, but he really had no idea what to do right now.

"Don't be an idiot, kid, get in the car" Snart's voice startled him and he was probably insane but he did as was told. He took a place besides Lisa and she almost immediately dropped her head on his shoulder exhaustingly.

"How's she?" it was still highly surreal to hear Leonard's voice so full of concern.

"She needs rest, she's gonna be fine" he managed, his own voice sounded alien to his ears. Snart eyed him through the mirror of his car, expression unreadable. Barry sighted and closed his eyes as they drove. Behind his closed lids he still saw the man's horrible grimace frozen forever now. He shuddered and fought back tears. He couldn't let himself to fall apart right now in a car full of injured Rogues. And they all truly looked bad, covered in bloody wounds and bruises. Mick Rory looked especially bad, his whole face were covered in wounds and scratches, lower lip busted and swollen.  
Fortunately the ride was fast and short. They parked at the dark alley near the old building, looking almost identically to the rest of the buildings here - gray, unfriendly and seemingly uninhabited. Barry helped limping Snart to carry Lisa to the room on the second floor and lay her carefully at the coach where she immediately fell asleep. Leonard covered her with a blanket and gently brushed her hair away from her face. Barry had never seen the man, the criminal he used to fight so gentle and caring. Mick disappeared at the kitchen.  
Barry turned to leave, ready to run with no real purpose, as he felt Leonard's hand caught his arm.

"Stay" he simply said in a quiet voice and met his eyes. Barry was struggling with himself again not knowing what to do.

"Stay" repeated Snart and tugged his hand forward just a little to emphasize his words and Barry couldn't help but gave in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is angsty and it was really difficult for me to write it, but it is necessary for the more interesting things to happen :)


	5. Chapter 5

The kid just went to shower agreeing on letting Len to treat his wounds after that. The whole situation Len found himself in right now was so messed up he didn't even know how to act. He usually planned almost everything, used to know what to expect the next moment and how to react on it, he liked being prepared. This situation, however, wasn't something he used to, but somehow it felt right to have Barry with them after the evening like that. He didn't invite Barry to stay because he owed him for saving his sister's life (which he wasn't going to forget anyway and definitely will try to repay as best as he could, because he truly was grateful), but he felt like it was the right thing to do. The kid was obviously upset after the events with the bastard who tried to kill Lisa. Everything they planned went entirely wrong today and after it the situation progressively spiraled out of his control and he hated it. 

Len sighted and opened the drawer to take out the first aid kit. It seemed the kid wasn't seriously injured but it didn't hurt to check. His own leg still hurt but definitely wasn't broken. The most injured of them all was Mick, but the man wasn't sensitive and rarely cared about his wounds preferring to drink the pain away and to sleep which he did right now snoring soundly while still sitting behind the kitchen table and dropping his head on crossed hands. Lisa was asleep too. Len shuddered remembering her suffering face. He may not show it very openly but he really loved her and was ready to do everything to protect her. It was horrible how he could do nothing to help her. The anger boiled again, he wanted to resurrect the man and kill him again with his bare  
hands. He didn't think Barry would be able to kill the man, but Len was happy he actually did it. Barry really had nothing why he could want to help them, but still he did... even if it was just his hero complex, as Len liked to call it, he still was grateful.  
And speaking of Barry, it was disturbingly quiet behind the shower door, just the steady rhythmical sound of falling water, but no movements. Only now did Len realize that it indeed felt weird.  
The kid was there for fifteen minutes already and not one sound reached Len's hearing since he closed the door except the water. Something was wrong. He put the first aid kit on the bed and quietly knocked on the door. No answer followed. Len frowned and knocked again louder this time and still there was no answer. He tried the door then, it was luckily unlocked, slowly opened it and looked inside.

"Hey kid, is everything .." he stopped abruptly mid-sentence when he finally saw Barry. 

The kid was sitting on the shower cabin floor still in his costume with only the cowl taken away, water running down his face and costume, his hair wet and the expression on his face closed and scarred with empty eyes looking unseeing in front of him. The picture was heart breaking. Barry was slightly shivering, his knees tugged to his chest and ungloved hands hugged them in a strong grip. He didn't seem to even notice Len's presence, not moving except shivering. Len couldn't take his eyes away from the sitting figure. He slowly approached him and stepped under water himself. The water was freezing but it was okay with him. Slowly, just like he reached him, Len sat besides Barry on the floor, his own clothes immediately wet from the cold water. He sat as close to the younger man as was physically possible and the kid shivered stronger from the unexpected heat of his body. It was only now Barry seemed to notice Len and he reached for Len's arm and gripped it with shivering fingers. 

"Hey, it's okay" Len whispered as if afraid to spook the kid.

"His face" Barry's voice was quiet and shivering as the rest of him, he sounded afraid "I still can see his face"

That definitely explained his position and Len's heart suddenly ached for the kid, who looked so lost and desperate, clutching at his enemy's hand as if he was his anchor. Yeah, Len knew what he talked about, the death from his cold gun never looked good.

"It's not your fault" he had no idea what to say to ease the pain of guilt Barry was experiencing "he would kill you and us and I don't know how many more people, he was dangerous and he deserved it"

"I know" Barry's voice dropped to almost a whisper.

"And it's my gun that killed him, so it's me who's guilty of his death not you, I'd killed him anyway" and it was true.

"I pulled the trigger" Barry shook his head and, Len could swear, sobbed "His death is on my hands"

"Give it to me" Len whispered back and carefully took one of his hands. He hold Barry's hand gently for a second and then slowly lifted it and took his index finger into his mouth, licking it and cleaning from the invisible blood. He repeated the motion with the rest of his fingers, slowly and gently, all the way feeling the kids gaze on him.

"Better?" he asked quietly still holding his hand.

Barry just nodded, eyes wide, but not scared anymore. It was good for Len. He himself couldn't understand what he was doing now, just acting on instinct. Barry shivered again.

"Cold?" Len asked and placed his hand around the younger man's shoulders when he nodded. The kid leaned on him slightly seeking his warmth, 'what's the irony' Len thought, but the press of his body relaxed him too and he was happy to stay here under the cold water sitting on the floor in his clothes and boots, which were probably ruined by now, hugging his once enemy who leaned on him so comfortably.  
They stayed like that for some time, Len didn't even bother thinking about it, his head actually empty from any thoughts, which was highly unusual, his senses filled with the feeling of the other's body next to him. Barry's hand was still in his and he was unconsciously brushing it with his finger in circle motions. The kid seemed to calm down, his head slightly leaning on Len's shoulder.

"Hey, you're sleeping" Len carefully looked at his face.

"Mm'not" came the weak reply.

"Yeah, you are" Len felt himself smiling "C'mon let's get you dry"

"Don't want to move"

"Stubborn as always" he should have known it.

"Just comfortable" the kid snuggled closer to him and Len chuckled.

"I bet, but I promise you'll like the bed even more"

"Alright" Barry sighted as if defeated.

Len stood up and held his hand out for Barry to take. Barry swayed on his feet but managed to regain balance stepping out of the shower. Len turned off the water and grabbed two shovels, handing one to Barry. 

"I'll bring you something dry to wear"

With that he exited the bathroom and closed the door. Once he was outside Len sighted and closed his eyes for a second willing for his nerves to calm down. Than hastily made his way to a small bedroom, dried himself, dumping wet clothes and boots right on the floor, and changed into simple gray t-shirt and pants taking at the same time almost identical pair for Barry (the safe house wasn't known for its big wardrobe full of fashionable clothes, just simple things necessary for a few days, so the kid should just go for it).  
He quietly knocked on the bathroom door for the sake of politeness and entered. Barry just finished drying and stood in the middle of his now flooded bathroom just in the towel around his waist, the red suit dumped on the floor in the same manner as Len's own clothes were in the bedroom.

"Sorry about it" Barry smiled sheepishly looking around himself.

"That's okay" Len managed though his voice was raspy as his mouth suddenly went dry at the sight of the pale skin on display. And the sight was truly breathtaking. Barry was lean, but definitely strong, with flat stomach and thin waist. His skin was pale and smooth. Len swallowed and lifted his eyes to the man's sleepy face still wet from the watter dripping off his hair. 

"You forgot to dry your hair" he said breathing heavy and with these words he took another towel from the shelf and stepped closer reaching for the younger man, not for a second taking his eyes away from Barry's. Barry stood still as if hypnotized as Len dried his hair, their eyes connected in intense gaze. Len lowered his hands and dropped the towel on the wet floor but didn't move, standing so close to the man that he could feel his breathing and the heat radiating from his body. It was only another shiver from the man that drugged Len back to the real world and made him step aside.

"Take these, they're probably too big, but it'll do for now" he handed the stunned man clothes he placed on the sink as he entered the room before seeing the man standing in nothing but a towel.

"Thanks" he heard Barry answered as Len leaved the bathroom hastily.  
It was impossible how Len was ready to loose self control again because of the kid. He will be the death of him, that's for sure! Len leaned heavily on the wall of his bedroom, closing his eyes and taking deep long breaths. After a few minutes he heard the bathroom door clicked as the man exited and then the following shuffle of bare feet  
on the floor leading to his direction. 

"There you are" said Len calmly as Barry entered the bedroom, Len's clothes too big on him , but actually adorable "c'mon let's get you into bed"

The kid was already almost asleep on his feet so Len took his waist carefully and navigated him to bed. The first aid kit Len placed there before was taken away as it was obvious checking wounds wasn't an option right now. Barry yawned and without protest got under covers, eyes already closed. Len smiled against his will and leaned down to turn off the light as Barry's eyelids opened again and their eyes connected once more.

"So blue" Barry whispered barely audible.

"What?" Len blinked trying to understand.

"Your eyes, they're so blue, I like them" Barry stated sleepily in a childish manner and then closed his eyes again and in a next second he was already sleeping.

Len's heart skipped a bit at the statement. He looked at the sleeping man's face with the relaxed expression and slightly parted lips, he looked angelic and Len barely resisted the urge to kiss those lips. He shook his head as if to clean it from the unwelcome thoughts and with the last glance on Barry he turned off the light and exited the room heading to the kitchen  
where he could collect his thoughts with a beer and snoring Mick as a company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo, this chapter is totally Bond inspired, but Barry and Len fit so perfectly in this scene I couldn't help myself :) Hope you'll like it!  
> Thank you all for comments! I love reading them!!


	6. Chapter 6

Barry nuzzled into ridiculously comfortable pillow, he felt so rested, it was a miracle that his alarm clock hadn't already tried to explode in attempt to wake him up... wait a minute! There was no HIS alarm clock at all, as the bed he was in certainly wasn't his and.. he opened his eyes cautiously, it definitely wasn't his room! Oh, shit! Memories from the previous night flooded his mind. He was comfortably sleeping at some safe house belonged to the Rogues, in their bed and yesterday... and yesterday he fell apart in front of Leonard, embraced his offer of a comfort. Barry shuddered remembering the feeling of hot lips around his fingers, the intensity of the other's icy blue eyes. Barry wanted to groan. This all was so surreal!

Barry tried to calm down his racing heart as he slowly stood up from the bed and noticed his costume neatly folded on a chair. Maybe he somehow traveled to the different universe? But no, there it was, his costume dried and carefully placed for him on a chair by definitely one of the Rogues! He examined it closely, but decided not to push his luck (you can never be too careful after all) and just put on his boots. He'll feel better when Cisco'll check his costume just in case. The house was quiet, everyone must be still asleep which was good for Barry who carefully made his way to the entrance, heart beating too loud and fast.

"Hey, sweetie, where're you going?" Barry stopped dead with his hand on the door knob when he heard Lisa's quiet voice from behind him.

"Ehm, I, well, home" very eloquent, Barry, not guilty at all, good job! Lisa lifted her eyebrow and looked skeptical when he turned to face her. This sarcastic look, was it the Snarts family trait?

"I need to go, Cisco and Caitlin must have panic attack trying to find out where am I" he sighted.

"Don't you want to say bye to Lenny?" Barry didn't like her knowing smile.

"I-I, what? No, it's fine, don't bother him, ehm, tell him I say thanks and, ehm, yeah" he was starting to babble again.

"Sure thing, dear, say hi to Cisco for me" she winked at him and he was more than happy to finally close the door behind him and run to S.T.A.R. Labs.

 

**********

 

Lisa leaned on the doorway thinking. It was thrilling to finally find out the Flash's identity, though she'd never expected him to look like this. The kid was cute, she couldn't find a better word, definitely good looking, no wonder her brother was so obsessed. This Barry Allen was entirely different from all Lenny's previous interests - so genuine, so naive, so good. He was someone she'd like to see with her brother, someone her brother deserved even if he himself thought differently. Lenny may be a criminal, but he was caring, protective of people he loved and he definitely needed someone who could love him in return. She was being honest when she said she wanted him to be happy. And the Flash was able to keep her brother on edge, to make his eyes sparkle.

Lisa turned and headed to the kitchen. Lenny and Mick slept with their heads on the table, empty beer bottles all around them. She couldn't help but smile at this. If Lenny and the Flash were so stubborn idiots she was definitely going to do something herself. They'll thank her later! Lenny must felt her gaze as his eyes snapped open. He visibly tried to concentrate on surroundings but when he met her eyes again he was as collected and calm as ever.

"Morning, sis" he said stretching.

She just smiled at him, plan already formed in her head, and took out three cups for morning coffee.

 

***********

 

"Barry, where have you been?!" Caitlin looked furious "We thought you were kidnapped at best!"

"Caitlin, you've seen what happened! Who could kidnap me?" Barry felt annoyed suddenly.

"Man, you've turned off your communicator and camera and was out of reach the whole night, when the last time we saw you were with the Rogues.. and by the way are they...?" Cisco chewed his lower lip nervously.

"She's alive, Cisco" Barry answered quietly as he understood what his friend wanted "And the others too"

"Barry, I know how difficult it must be for you, but we understand you had to... do what you did" Caitlin said carefully.

"Yeah, thank you, guys" Barry rubbed his face tiredly.

"But still, where have you been?" she placed her hand on his shoulder gently "we were worried"

"I'm sorry" he sighted and closed his eyes "I should have warned you, I.. I was with the Rogues"

"You what?" Cisco's eyes were about to pop out of his head.

"No! It's not like this! I helped with Lisa and it sort of happened, I've never planned to stay with them, but it was okay, they did nothing bad to me, quite the opposite actually" yeah, hugging him in the shower "they treated my wounds" licking his fingers "and let me rest" in Len's bed... Oh, his brain must shut up!

"Barry, you should be careful! I know you're distressed about what's happened recently but still"

"Yeah-yeah, I know he's a criminal and everything" he knew they were right, but he'd seen something in them yesterday that made them more human, more emotional. Barry didn't know why but he couldn't tell them that, like it was something personal, between them and him.

"I actually wanted to say that since they know your identity now you should be more careful around them"

"They won't tell anyone!" he was somehow sure about it.

"Let's hope you're right" Caitlin sighted.

"Your costume is perfectly fine" Cisco called from his table "I checked it with everything, it's working and there's no trackers or other stuff"

"That's good" he felt relief "so I should go now, Joe will eat me alive if I'm late again"

"Speaking of Joe" Cisco looked nervous "He was furious that Snart killed that man"

"But he didn't kill him! I did!" Barry interrupted him angrily. "Yeah, but, man, he was killed by the cold gun, it's for the best if everyone think he did it, especially Joe" Cisco was looking guilty already "And I told him you stayed with Caitlin" that was a relief.

"Thanks, Cisco" at least he didn't have to explain the situation to Joe.

Barry looked at his watch, shit he was late again, Joe'll kill him this time! It was almost two weeks since that day at the warehouse. Barry tried to forget everything what happened busying himself with his work and the Flash's duties.

 

 

The Rogues kept quiet and Barry didn't know if he should worry or be happy about it. Everything was so messed up! Right now he was finishing his work and was about to call Iris to ask her meet him for a coffee or something, it was long since they spend time together and he really missed her. He took his phone ready to press the call button as the phone started ringing and the unknown number appeared on the screen.

"Hello?" Barry answered cautiously.

"Barry! I need you right now, it's urgent!" the familiar female voice ringed loudly in his ear, but not the one he wanted to hear right now.

"Lisa?!" his jaw dropped from the shock. Never in his life did he imagine that Lisa Snart could call him. "What the hell? where did you get my number?"

"Doesn't matter! It's the question about life and death!" the blood drained from his face.

"What happened?!" "I'll send you the address now, meet me there as soon as possible" and with that she disconnected. Barry swore but within seconds changed into his Flash gear and as the message with the address was received he sped to the place immediately.

The supermarket?! Was it the hostage situation or a fire? Weirdly Cisco didn't call him about any disturbance in the area. He sped around the place and found nothing dangerous. Barry was dumbfounded, was it some kind of a joke? He was ready to run home when he spotted Lisa on a parking lot.

"You think it's funny? Why did you need me here?" he asked exasperated.

"Oh God! Why are you wearing your suit? It's a supermarket!" she sounded scandalized.

"Hey, you've never told me what was wrong!" Barry was getting angry, the Snarts family was unbelievable!

"Change it! We don't need people freaking out at you parading around in a tight leather suit!"

 

"If this some kind of a trick" he glared at her impatient face. "I told you it was urgent! C'mon we don't have much time!"

He hesitated but the look on her face was really worried so he sped again and in a few seconds stood in front of her in his regular clothes.

"Now will you tell me what this is all about?" he asked her annoyingly.

"Take it and let's go, we need to hurry, Mick'll be here soon enough!" with these words she shoved him a list of paper and tugged him on a sleeve to make him follow her.

"Mick? Wait what's going on?! Are you planing to burn the place?!"

"You're an idiot, Barry!" Lisa rolled her eyes. They entered the supermarket and she shoved him a basket.

"Try not to forget anything!"

"What are you talking about?!" he was starting to freak out already.

"Read your list!" she said in a tired tone.

Barry opened the paper she gave him and "Is it a shopping list?!" it should definitely be a joke.

"Yep" she smiled smugly "and do try to find it all!"

"You needed me to help you with the shopping list?!"

"Stop yelling, you're scarring kids, and this is important! We don't have much time! It's Lenny's birthday after all!"

"What?! Len's birthday?" he was ready to faint.

"The very same! He doesn't celebrate his birthdays and now he's probably seating at home brooding and drinking beer! And we'll change it! We're making him a small party with just his close friends! So stop asking me stupid questions and get to the list!" Barry stared at her as if hypnotized.

Who the hell was it and where was the real Lisa Snart!

"Barry, honestly, don't make me shoot you on Lenny's birthday, he won't forgive me!" He blinked and looked at the list again.

It was totally weird but he brought it on himself agreeing to meet her in the first place! Damn, she was persuasive, even Iris should learn from her.

"And don't forget the cake! It's the most important!"

"But I don't know what he likes!" he tried weakly.

"You'll figure out something! Now let's go! I'll meet you in twenty" and just like this she turned and went to the alcohol section.

Barry looked at the list again. Fortunately it wasn't big, written in small letters, barely readable. He stood for a moment thinking if he should perhaps call Cisco and Caitlin, but decided that grocery shopping with Lisa was harmless enough and decided to just go with it. He filled his basket with fruits, chocolate and some other stuff like this very fast. The last thing he needed was the cake. Really, what was happening with his life recently? He was choosing a birthday cake for Leonard Snart, the man he used to fight, and for fuck's sake he was wondering what the said man would prefer most!

 

Barry stood in the bakery and looked at cakes there.

"Do you need anything special?" asked the smiling old lady.

"Ehm, yeah, I need a cake for my" he stuttered on the word "friend's birthday"

"Oh, I see, and what does he like?" fuck, the lady totally had the wrong idea about the 'friend' thing.

"Yeah, I.. don't really know" that's was awkward "something that reminds of a winter.. maybe?"

"I think I know what you mean!" the lady smiled wider and turned to take out a cake 'iI doubt it' Barry thought bitterly. After a moment she showed him a big white and blue cake.

"Do you want to write something on it for your friend?" the lady asked him sweetly, when Barry announced it's exactly what he needs.

"No, thank you" Barry checked his watch, he still had five more minutes "actually, on the second thought, yeah, could you maybe draw some snowflakes on it?" Barry wanted to face-palm himself for saying it out loud, it was ridiculous.

"Of course, darling!" the lady seemed happy to do as he asked and in a few minutes he left the bakery carrying the cake covered in small slightly blue snowflakes.

 

Barry looked around and easily spotted Lisa near the cashier.

"Hurry, Mick's waiting outside already, you've found everything?" she asked taking his basket from his hands.

"Think so" Barry still had the hard time proceeding the situation.

"That's perfect!" she took out her wallet.

"Let me" he began feeling awkward again.

"Oh, don't worry, sweetie, you've already helped" Lisa payed with her credit card and smiled brightly to the cashier "take these and help me to get them to the car" she instructed him afterwards.

Barry took plastic bags and followed Lisa to the parking lot. He instantly recognized the car, the same one they rode together after the fight at the warehouse. Mick exited the car and took bags from his hands as they approached.

"I'm waiting for ten minutes already, people looked funny at me!" Mick sounded angry and Barry felt unease.

"Oh, shush! We're ready now! Let's make Lenny a party!" she announced happily, opening the car door "Barry, c'mon we need to go!"

"What? Oh no! No-no-no! I'm not going anywhere!" Barry panicked, but seriously 'what?'

"You agreed to help!" Lisa looked at him with big eyes.

"I knew the kid was going to be difficult" Mick growled annoyingly.

"I helped you with the shopping list! I already feel stupid, don't make it worse!"

"But it's Lenny's birthday!" Lisa insisted.

"Exactly! You said it was a party with his close friends!" how was this conversation even real "And I'm his nemesis!"

"Oh, c'mon you spend so much time together fighting that you're even closer to him than most of friends! He'll be happy to see you!"

"I seriously doubt it! I don't want to be shot with ice for my stupidity"

"It'll be fun, I promise, just our little company, you, him, me and Mick! The Flash on his birthday party is a best present for him!"

Now, that was just creepy.

"I'm not a trophy! And you won't give me to him like a present!" he was ready to leave them be and run away as far as possible from this madness.

"That's not what I meant" she sighted annoyed "Just give it a try, come with us and if he'll act hostile I'll shoot him myself, promise!" Lisa continued seriously "But please! I want to make him a nice birthday party! It hurts to see him brooding"

There was no escape! Barry should do something with the fact he couldn't deny anything if a girl began whining.

 

And just like that he found himself standing nervously in front of an unfamiliar door (how many places do they own?) after the short ride listening to Mick and Lisa's bickering about alcohol choice for a party. Lisa held his forearm tightly as if afraid he would escape and seriously he was ready to do it already. She knocked and they waited for a reply. After a while the door was opened by the stunned Leonard Snart. At least Barry was happy to witness such priceless expression of surprise on his face.

"Happy birthday, Lenny!" Lisa threw herself on the man's neck and kissed him on a cheek.

"What's this all about?" he asked her still shocked.

"We decided we all need a celebration! And you're not going to seat here by yourself!"

"Happy birthday, pal" Mick, while still holding bags, shacked Len's hand.

"Thanks" and only now he seemed to notice Barry with them. And if he looked shocked before..

"Happy birthday" Barry squeaked smiling sheepishly, because what else could he do if Lisa still held him captive.

Len blinked as if willing for the illusion to pass, but not a chance. Barry shoved him the cake package he was holding and Len silently stepped aside letting them all come inside. Barry wanted to laugh hysterically. The apartment looked cozy and much bigger than the previous one, but still definitely had the bachelor style.

"Alright, let's take out bottles and start!" Lisa announced happily dragging Barry to the guest room and making him seat on a couch "Lenny, turn on TV or something, we need a movie!"

The still stunned man did as he was told and then to Barry's enormous surprise took a place besides him. Mick brought two armchairs and Lisa placed food and drinks on a small coffee table. Barry didn't have a heart to tell them that alcohol did nothing to him as he was given a glass of whiskey with a lot of ice cubes (seriously?) in it.

After a while the stiff atmosphere seemed to ease as the alcohol started to affect the Rogues and Barry found himself enjoying the evening with his enemies. Lisa chatted non stop, Len relaxed enough to lean back on the couch and make ridiculous jokes and even Mick was laughing and telling stories. Unexpectedly Barry didn't feel like an outsider here actually taking part in their conversations since they were neutral and actually funny, he told them a few stories of his own and the Rogues laughed. From the outside they all probably looked like a company of good old friends. The couch was small enough for Barry to feel the heat of Len's body, but it didn't bother him, quit the opposite, he liked the way Len's arm was outstretched casually on the coach's back behind Barry. It made him feel ridiculously secure.

Barry didn't know how long they stayed here, but the alcohol was out and the cake half eaten (Len actually laughed when he saw snowflakes on it). Mick began drunkenly falling asleep, so Lisa went to help him find a bed.

"I should probably go too" Barry said carefully following Mick and Lisa with his eyes.

Len didn't answer but when Barry turned he was met with the same intense gaze he was desperately trying to forget from the other night he stayed with the man. It was Barry's turn to be stunned today, his eyes seemed to be glued to Len's intense blue ones. Barry swallowed and the time stopped as Len leaned forward and captured his lips in a heated kiss. Barry's heart was ready to explode from the speed it was beating with! _Seems like I am your present after all,_ Barry thought dreamily and his day was crazy enough already so he pushed all his common sense aside and tentatively began to respond, actually enjoying the feel of gentle brush of full lips against his own. Encouraged Len carefully put his hand behind Barry's neck and deepened the kiss and all thoughts Barry may previously had were gone in a flash.

 

Lisa smiled smugly when she saw the picture on a couch and quietly left the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a little longer than I expected! But it's soo not the end of their story :) Hope you'll like it!


	7. Chapter 7

Len's whole body was on fire, blood boiling in his veins and heart beating loud and fast. The adrenalin was overwhelming! He wasn't sure what came over him that he lost control like this... maybe it was all because of the shock he felt when he saw Barry standing with Lisa and Mick, smiling shyly at HIM of all people or maybe it was the heat of his body and accidental brushes against his side when they sat together on a couch. Len seriously doubted his sanity as the situation where the Flash leaned so comfortably against his outstretched arm, joked with him and his friends was so unreal. He'd never thought it was possible, but for a moment it felt like Barry was always meant to be here, with him, so relaxed, laughing and doing something as casual as eating cake with his sister. Len's senses were so confused and for a moment he let himself believe it all was true. And when they finally were alone and the kid was so close, eyes big and surprised, lips slightly parted in a silent question, he acted on an impulse.  
When he felt the first touch of Barry's lips he knew he was lost. And when the other started answering his kisses, unsure and shy at first, but slowly becoming more demanding, all his thoughts and feelings disappeared, replaced with the strongest desire he ever felt. Len wasn't sure if he ever wanted someone that bad! His hands started shacking as the kiss became more passionate.  
He leaned forward even more, almost making the other fall back on a couch, as he desperately wanted to bring the kid closer to himself, to feel his body beneath his own. Len's hands began sliding down and found their way under the kid's shirt. His skin was soft and hot and it took Len's whole willpower not to break the kiss and taste that skin instead. He felt Barry's muscles tighten under his touch. The kid moaned and bit his lower lip and it was too much for him! Len gasped, suddenly out of breath as desire became unbearable. He leaned down again, wanting to claim that perfect body, but then felt the hand pushing on his chest slightly.

"Wait" Barry whispered looking into his eyes "Len, wait" he was breathing heavily too, eyes blown wide, lips swollen, he looked utterly delicious.

"What's wrong?" Len whispered back between placing light kisses on Barry's jawline.

"Oh, mmhmm" Barry uneffectively tried to fight back a moan "n-no, wait, we shouldn't.."

Len's mind was too clouded to understand why they shouldn't do something they both obviously wanted. Len kissed him again and was happy when Barry responded just as passionately. They kissed for a few more moments when Barry stopped him again.

"Len, stop, please" he breathed and looked pleadingly at him "you're drunk, I don't want.. it's wrong.."

"I'm not" he tried to reassure the kid and cupped his cheek gently. Barry closed his eyes and leaned slightly into the touch.

"Just please, not now, not like this" he sounded upset and Len's heart clenched at the sound.

"If it's what you want" he sighted and straightened his posture letting the kid go.

"I.." the kid looked hesitant, but utterly debouched, Len swallowed, desperately trying not to reach for the kid again.

"Just run, Barry" and the kid wisely did as he was told sending him one last longing glance.

After the kid was gone Len sighted and dropped back onto the coach covering his face with trembling hands. Slowly the common sense found its way back to him and he understood that Barry was right, Lisa and Mick was just in the next room and they both were on a couch, it was stupid and reckless, but, God, he wanted the kid!  
He needed to calm down, but it was impossible with such level of desire and now his only option was a shower, preferably cold, and a memory of hot lips against his own, of soft skin under his hands and sinful moans. Len shuddered, still able to feel the press of Barry's body. He was screwed and he knew it.

 

Len leaned heavily on the cold tile wall of the shower, water streaming down his finally relaxed body, mind clouded from the aftershocks of an intense orgasm. It was too easy to reach the edge when he still could feel the taste of Barry's lips and the warmth of his unsure touches. Who could've thought that he would be really enjoying his birthday after all. Even if Barry didn't stay he still was responding and obviously wanted Len as much as he did and it was thrilling. He needed to think what to do now, but he was utterly exhausted and wanted just to sleep, hoping it will clear his mind. Len turned off the water, put on his favorite red pants (he smirked at the irony of it) and headed to the bedroom. He was ready to enter when remembered he wasn't alone, this whole situation with Barry was making his famous observation and memory to focus on entirely wrong things recently. With the exasperated sight he returned to the coach and within a few minutes was asleep.

 

"Someone looks tired" Lisa taunted him on the next morning with the knowing smirk Len hated seeing on her.

"Nothing happened, so drop it" he tossed her an angry glare.

"Aw, edgy!" she mockingly gasped "You two looked pretty damn busy together when I saw you! Don't tell me you've managed to screw it!" her eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Lisa, for the last time, mind your own business!" it was getting on his nerves already.

"But, Lenny, you need to do something!" 

He was ready to snup at her again, but Mick beat him  
"Lisa's right, man, you need to talk to the guy" he looked serious "he seems to like you and we all know you're not exactly the dream man with that cold persona of yours" did Mick just lectured him about being  
scary and unfriendly?

"Why exactly you both decided to give me love advises instead of talking about the next job?" 

"Because you need it! Don't you dare scare the kid away and then brood day after day and be unhappy!" Lisa almost yelled.

"Don't raise your voice, it's unprofessional" he stated trough gritted teeth, voice tight.

"You'd better really talk to him while it's not too late" Mick reasoned again "It won't hurt to try"

"You need to fix it, Lenny, and soon!" with all his band against him it looked like he had no choice but to agree, especially if it meant they'll leave him alone after.

"Alright, I'll talk to him" he stood sending them angry glares "but after it this conversation is closed forever!"

"Sure thing, dear!" Lisa smiled happily "Don't scare him!"

He really had no idea what he was going to do, no plan was willing to form in his head since he had zero experience in this field.

 

***********

Cisco stretched and took his coffee, maybe this will help him concentrate on more important things than Caitlin's attempts to lecture Barry and his moody replies concerning Iris's wedding. Yeah, he understood  
Barry's bad mood, it wasn't funny to be the one who had to organize a bachelor party for a guy marrying your long time crush. Though Barry insisted he had no feelings for Iris anymore, it still should be unpleasant,  
Cisco was sure, but right now he was ready to punch Barry himself if it meant they'll stop arguing and let him work on his new tech project.  
Cisco opened a new file, finally able to block the noise from his mind, when the new disturbance appeared. And what the hell...

"Ehm, guuuys" he called cautiously while still having troubles to proceed what he was seeing.

"What?" Caitlin's reply was loud and annoyed.

"You should look at this, it seems we have an unexpected guest.." he vaguely pointed at the monitor where the video from security cameras was on.

"Guest? What are you talking about?" Barry looked at him confusedly.

"Barry, mind telling me what your frosty friend is doing here?" Cisco frowned looking at the visibly impatient man on the screen.

"My what?" Barry really was slow sometimes.

"Your favorite Captain, he's standing at the entrance of S.T.A.R. Labs and as I can guess he wants in"

Barry came hastily to him and looked on the screen.  
"I have no idea" he said nervously "let him in, at least he's unarmed"

"Barry?" Caitlin looked worried, but Barry ignored her.

Cisco looked at his friend suspiciously too but turned the security system off letting the Captain Cold enter the building.

 

***********

Len entered the already familiar lab and was met by two pairs of suspicious eyes and the one pair of shy ones. He smirked and looked around noting every change they've done in here.

"What do you want, Cold?" oh, Cisco was playing a tough guy.

"Nothing you have to worry about, I just want to talk to Barry" he pointedly looked at the surprised man and punctuated "alone".

"There's nothing you can say to him that you can't say in front of us too" dr. Snow looked at him crossing her arms in what supposed to be a threatening gesture.

"As a matter of fact there is" he replied in a cold tone.

"It's alright, guys, I'll talk to him" Barry stepped forward interrupting her next sentence and then looked at Len "follow me"

"With pleasure" he couldn't help but smirked again, sending the man's friends a smug glance.

"Barry! What are you doing?" the girl looked scandalized.

"What? It's not like he's going to strangle me" Barry said to her annoyingly and then turned to him again with less confidence in his voice "you're not going to, are you?"

"You're safe with me, Barry, and you know it" he chuckled at the stunned faces of Barry's friends.

"Ehm, yeah, right, let's go" the kid said nervously and turned to leave the room, ignoring protests from his friends. Interesting.

Len followed the kid to the empty, half lit room full of medical equipment. They didn't speak yet and Len actually had no idea how to start this conversation and what to say to Barry who looked nervous, leaning on a table and gripping its edge with tight fingers. Something was wrong with the kid and Len was sure it wasn't just their weird relationships that bothered him.

"Are your friends always this frosty?" Len asked stepping closer to the kid.

"Ha, they said the same about you, you know" Barry actually chuckled nervously.

"Nice to know they compliment me" he smirked, leaning slightly on the same table and Barry rolled his eyes.

"But don't flatter yourself they weren't lecturing me about you"

"Should I be jealous?" it was meant to be a joke, but something unpleasant still stung him in the heart.

"What? Of course not!" the kid looked at him incredulously "It's ah.. it's Iris actually.." he finished quietly, averting his gaze.

"Totally should be jealous then" Len said slightly frowning "Wait, isn't she your sister?"

"Iris? No, of course not! We grew up together, but we're not related" he shacked his head "I used to have a crush on her though and that affected our relationships not in a good way"

Well, it hurt. His face must have shown something that made Barry hastily continue  
"I don't have this crush anymore and probably never really had, just thought I did, 'cause she was the only one who seemed to understand and support me... pathetic, I know" the kid looked sad.

"No, it's not" he of all people could understand what the kid meant "so, what, did she finally realize what a catch you are?"

"It's not funny, Len!" he liked the way Barry pronounced his name "No, she's marrying Eddie and asked me to organize a party for him and I just feel it's not right, not that I'm not happy for them, I am, but it's  
really weird, you know, to be the one who.. well, yeah, I don't know why I'm telling you this, it's stupid" Len leaned a little closer to the kid and carefully put his arm on Barry's shoulder.

"I'm guessing your friends are not on your side in this" that much was obvious.

"Very observant, Len" he actually smiled a little.

"Well, that's who I am" Len's voice involuntarily dropped to a whisper and he felt Barry shivered besides him.

The kid looked up at him and visibly swallowed when Len's eyes slid to his lips and then up into his eyes again.

"You wanted to talk about something?" Barry whispered back, eyes locked with Len's as if he couldn't look away.

"Does it really matter now?" God, he wanted to feel those lips again.

"Not really" and there it was, the hot brush of those delicious lips against his own.  
This time it was Barry who initiated the kiss and Len had no idea that it would affect him so much. Knowing that the kid still  
wanted him made the excitement rise inside of him. Besides, talking should wait, demonstration was really better than words for Len. He felt surprisingly strong arms encircled his waist under the leather jacket  
tugging him closer and he more than willingly followed. Len turned them both around so the kid was trapped between his body and the table and connected them together even more, pressing his hips to Barry's. Barry moaned, arching his back, and deepened the kiss. It was addictive and Len couldn't have enough of him, enjoying the feel of the other's tongue moving with his own, small bites on his lower lip as if the kid was entirely fascinated by it, and quiet noises of pleasure that made his blood boil. Len reached up and combed his hand trough Barry's really soft hair. He wasn't sure how long he would be able to control himself enough not to begin undressing this perfect man in his arms.  
It was madness how fast he was consumed by his desire. Never before in his life did he felt this way with anyone else. Len was sure he felt how energy, that fascinating power of the Flash  
streamed trough Barry's body, making him vibrate slightly. The kid's hands traveled along his sides and stomach but stopped abruptly as the door jerked open and the angry voice of Joe West followed:

"Snart, freeze! You're under arrest!" he knew he should've taken his cold gun with him.


	8. Chapter 8

Barry's mind was racing, everything happened so fast that it was hard even for a speedster to proceed. One minute he was melting in Len's arms and the next he was watching helplessly how the said man was taken away in handcuffs by Joe and a few other cops. And Barry could do nothing! He couldn't use his speed in front of unaware cops, couldn't risk exposing his identity. Joe knew it, obviously, and that's why he took those guys with him. Barry was angry, no, he was furious! How Joe could do something like this to him? To take away the man he.. he wasn't sure what, but his heart ached as he remembered the look on Len's face. His icy blue eyes penetrated Barry's soul and it wasn't an accusatory glance, but the look they were able to communicate through, something that was just between them, something intimate.  
Barry had no idea when he started to think about Len this way, but the man was something exciting, thrilling, something that made Barry's heart race in his chest everytime his eyes connected with the clever, calculating ones looking at him with predatory force and Barry found himself hypnotized by the man, intrigued and excited like never before. And when Barry found out how gentle this dangerous man could be, how careful with him, it was impossible to stop himself from falling.. and now things were even more screwed than before! 

The sudden noise jerked him away from his thoughts as his friends entered the room. 

"Barry, are you okay?" Cisco rushed to him, expression concerned "I knew we shouldn't let Cold in!"

"Cisco, stop it! He did nothing wrong to me!" how can't they understand it already!

"Man, I've never seen Joe so furious when he was dragging Cold to the car! I think it's a wonder he didn't shoot him!" Cisco exclaimed raising his arms in exaggerated gesticulations.

"How the hell did Joe even know Len was here?!" Barry asked no one in particular, anger clouding his mind.

"I called him" Caitlin said calm and determined.

"What?!" Barry and Cisco turned to her at the same time.

"Why.. why would you do that?" Barry couldn't believe he heard her right.

"When you've managed to call him?" Cisco was shocked too.

"The exact minute you went with Snart to that room!" Caitlin raised her voice and took a step further that made Barry involuntarily take one back "Barry, what are you thinking! You're not yourself! What Cold had done to you?!"

"He did nothing! Nothing but being good to me! Why is it suddenly so wrong?" Barry's voice became louder too, as anger boiled in him.

"Barry, listen to yourself! You're defending a criminal! He's playing with your mind! He's a liar! He betrayed you, how can you forget this?" Barry had never seen Caitlin like this, so angry, so unstable, for the lack of  
better word. Even Cisco looked at her fearfully.

"I remember this, I haven't forgot who he is!" how was it possible? Of course he couldn't forget all the bad things Len had done, but there was so much more in him, there was good behind that cold facade, Barry just wished his friends could see it too.

"Then what were you doing with him?!" Caitlin looked at him desperately.

"Yes, Barry, what were you doing?" the cold, furious voice of Joe stunned them all "Kissing with that criminal!" he spat the last word distastefully. 

"I-I...Joe.." Barry started weakly, too shocked to form a comprehensive sentence.

"Kissing?!" this time it was Cisco, Cisco who looked as if he was going to faint the next second.

"Yes, kissing! And thanks God only kissing with the way he was all over you!" Barry felt like a teenager caught by his angry father.

"Barry, what were you thinking?" Barry had no idea Caitlin's eyes could be so big.

"Hey, why is it so wrong? He was kissing me and not trying to kill or rob me!" 

"He's a liar! Don't you see that it all can be just his plan to use you!" Joe yelled at him loosing his patience.

"It's not his plan! It all happened so unexpectedly for both of us.." the way Len was comforting him in that shower wasn't something Captain Cold could plan, Barry was sure of it, and the way they kissed for the first  
time, so careful, so gentle...no, it felt so genuine.

"Barry, even if you're right, Snart is way more older than you, he has dark past, he's not someone who could give you what you deserve! He'll use you and leave you broken and I don't want to see you hurt!" Barry hated that concerned but angry look on Joe's face that made him want to do something right, something that Joe asked, but at the same time wanted to do the absolutely opposite thing just for himself.

"Joe, I know! It's not that I'm a blushing young maiden hopping to get married with the mysterious man who eventually would break my heart and ruin my future!" Barry was loosing patience too.

"I know you're not a maiden and I know I can't forbid you dating anyone, but what I can do is to protect you from the psychopath who killed people and kidnapped your friends, I can put him where he belongs - in a jail!" Joe yelled again.

"He's not killing anymore!"

"Anymore? Any.. but he DID kill! Barry, I know you always see the best in people, but this man is a lost case, he's made to lie, to torture, to kill, he's made to use! He doesn't know what love is, he may have some  
perverted imagination concerning this, like to kill and steal to protect his family or some other crap like this, but nothing beyond that!"

"I'm done with this!" Barry looked at Joe, feeling betrayed, and stormed from the room.

 

Barry was pacing restlessly in a dark empty room, the furthest one in S.T.A.R. Labs, and desperately trying to calm down. Barry was angry at Joe and Caitlin for their meddling. He understood that they meant good for him, were concerned, but this was too much! Of course he wasn't stupid and understood that everything they said was true, Len was a liar and a thief, he betrayed Barry already, but at the same time Barry really meant what he told Joe - he didn't have any false illusions about the man, he just couldn't resist the attraction he felt. The bad boy aura was always alluring and even if it meant being hurt later, Barry was ready. Len intrigued him with his confident manners, sarcastic voice and piercing eyes, always calculating, noticing every detail. The man definitely had a style. It was impossible to ignore him and he loved being the center of attention, although he himself remained cold towards anyone. And having the attention of such man... oh, God, shiver ran down Barry's spine. Yeah, Barry definitely was a specialist in choosing potential partners! This time at least the attraction was mutual, but what could he do with this now? Visit Len in a jail and wait when someone would help him to escape?

"Barry, are you here?" Cisco's quiet voice followed the faint knocking on the closed door.

"Yeah" Barry sighted rubbing his eyes and pressing with his back to the cold wall.

Cisco opened the door and cautiously sneaked inside as if afraid someone would notice. Maybe it was exactly so, Barry wouldn't be surprised.  
"I'm sorry" Cisco started unsure.

"What for? You did nothing" Barry looked at the ceiling tiredly.

"For what happened with Snart" his friend continued quietly "I didn't realize you had feelings for Captain Cold"

"I didn't realize it myself" and it was true "until just recently"

"Look, I'm in no position to juge, well, you know, with Lisa, and Snart is absolutely hot, I can give him that, but Joe's right to be concerned.. you're sure he's not just using you?" Cisco nervously twisted his arms, looking worriedly at Barry.

"I understand you're all concerned, but I'm sure he's not using me" and without giving Cisco a chance to say something else he continued "I know it's stupid and I know this, whatever this is, couldn't last, but, Cisco, I'm tired of being the third wheel,of being unwanted, of this constant fear that I'll expose my powers and Len.. he's just so different! Everything is different with him! I..." Barry was shivering with emotions.

"Maaaan, I didn't realize you were in love with him.." Cisco's eyes became enormously large.

"I'm.. nooooo! I'm not in love with him! It's just some weird attraction, it will pass!" Love? No, of course not! Barry was certain of it.

"Ah-huh" Cisco crossed his arms.

"I'm not, Cisco!" Barry straightened his back and looked determinedly at his friend.  


"If you say so" his friend smiled mischievously "is it even possible to fall for those oh so pretty blue eyes, that bad boy style and confident smirk on those full lips that you for sure wouldn't want to kiss?"  
Barry felt heat rising to his cheeks.  


"Cisco, stop it!"  


"And of course you're not picturing it while I'm talking, not remembering those strong arms" Cisco was laughing already.  


"Enough, I've got your point! But it's not love!" all these talks about his love life already were making him want to bang his head on a table for a good measure "I think so"  


"What are you going to do?" Cisco's face became serious again "Joe'll kill you and Caitlin will, probably, too"  


"I don't know, Cisco" Barry felt the strength abandoned him and he slid to the floor, seating with his hands around knees.  


"I think you do, but Joe won't understand it" Cisco lowered himself to the floor too.  


"Cisco, why is it happening to me? What did I do wrong?"  


"I don't know, man, honestly, but troubles and bad things of all kind seem to like you, and Snart is a really bad thing, so you shouldn't be that surprised!" the smile his friend was giving him was smug and teasing.  


"Yeah, that's reassuring, thanks" Barry chuckled weakly.  


"I hope he's worth it, he doesn't even know how lucky he is!" Cisco squeezed Barry's shoulder supportively. Barry dropped his head on his knees.  
"Joe and Caitlin will hate me, Oliver without doubt will too if he'll find it out, I'm not sure if I'm ready for it"  


"They'll understand, just give them time and let's hope Snart won't screw it" Cisco sounded genuine and concerned "not that I'm encouraging you, but if you're sure he's the right one, you need to try, you did so much for everyone else that it's time for you to do something for yourself! You have my support here!"  


"Thank you, really, it means a lot" Barry looked at his friend's reassuringly smiling face.  


"I'll deal with Caitlin and Joe, well you know him better than I am, but I'm sure he won't be angry forever"  


"I hope you're right, Cisco" Bary sighted again.  


"I'll leave you now and try to get Caitlin distracted" Cisco stood up "Good luck"  


Barry just smiled halfheartedly and closed hes eyes. Yeah, he knew what he was going to do.

 

It was already late when Barry stormed through half empty streets towards the sadly familiar building. He stopped for a moment hesitantly, looking on barbed wire that menacingly decorated the gate and walls and kept the inmates from the outside world. Inmates, right. Barry took a calming breath and speed through the gate, through long dark corridors, past sleeping prisoners behind bars until he found the one he was risking everything for. Solitary cell. Len was lying with his hands under his head, eyes closed and face relaxed. He looked breathtakingly handsome without his usual smirk and controlled expression. It was unusual to see him in  
prison clothes, but Barry found that he didn't really mind the view.  


"Nice outfit" he said smiling broadly. Len's eyes opened as his whole body jerked from the shock and he sat straight, looking around wildly. When his eyes finally concentrated on Barry's form leaning on the gray wall of his cell his face relaxed and the smirk took it usual place.  


"Kinky, should have known you're into such things" icy blue eyes looked amused at Barry, but slightly unbelieving "pity that I'm denied of conjugal visits"  


"That's unfortunate" Barry chuckled, ridiculously happy to see the man.  


"But you can always persuade me to steal the handcuffs" his smirk turned to more suggestive.  


"I'll think about it" Barry smirked in return.  


"But something's telling me you're not here to keep me company, so why are you here, Barry?" he asked with his law voice, that made Barry shiver involuntarily.  


Barry smiled and took a little step towards the man, eyes connected, so he could see every emotion that will appear on man's face:  


"I'm breaking you out".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your comments! You have no idea how happy they make me!!  
> This chapter drained me, but at least we're getting somewhere :) Hope you'll like it!


	9. Chapter 9

Len wasn't sure if he would ever be able to get used to that weird feeling of being sped out by Barry. It was disorientating with colors blurring all around him, and even if it was just for a second, it still got him out of breath, made his head spinning and legs weak. One minute Len was in his cell and the next he was.. oh, he was in his own safe house with Barry who stood smiling right next to him.

"Well, that was interesting" Len said when regained his strength, eyes locked with Barry's "Mind telling me what is it all about? Breaking out dangerous prisoners" Len smirked "decided to join the dark side finally?"

"You wish" Barry chuckled but nervously rubbed the back of his neck "it just, well, you're innocent" and hastily continued as Len raised an eyebrow unbelievingly "I mean this time, you didn't kill that man, I did, technically.. and, yeah, this is so fucked up, but it was unfair what Joe did and I couldn't just leave you there, so.."

Len really wanted to smile at the kid's babble.  
"Admit it, you just missed me, Barry" 

"Wha.. oh you're unbelievable!" this time Len really laughed at his reaction.

"Oh, come on, I know you like my outfit" he smirked again "And what are going to do to me now, Barry Allen?" Len took one careful step toward the kid "Lock me somewhere else, put me under house arrest or" he decided just to push his luck as the younger man seemed hypnotized by his approach "you have some other ulterior motives?"

"I.." Barry seemed lost for words, eyes wide, but not scared, his breathing heavier and as Len stood so close to him, he could feel that hot breath on his own skin.

Now, when he was alone with Barry at his safe house where no distractions could stop them, Len felt the already familiar rash of excitement. The kid looked literally edible standing so close to Len, hesitant, but brave, with his shy but at the same time daring look, slightly parted lips that seemed so inviting. Len wanted nothing more than to claim that ridiculous but captivating man, who invaded Len's thoughts almost constantly during last few days.  
Len had always found the Flash exiting, he loved the competition the hero provided, the recklessness and naivete - his trademark traits, the costumed hero made Len's life thrilling. And Barry Allen, the man under the Flash' mask, was something special too. He was childish, but daring, with bright smile and intense eyes, he looked innocent but kissed Len hungrily. He was full of surprises and Len was intrigued immensely.

"So tell me, was it just your conscience that brought us here or were you secretly planning to corrupt and seduce me?" Len whispered raising his hand to Barry's face and lifting his chin slightly up.

Barry swallowed and licked his lips as if they suddenly felt dry.  
"Well?" Len leaned toward the other man's face so close that their lips were almost touching and that small contact sent shivers down his spine.

"Yeah" Barry sighted, eyes half closed but still connected with Len's in intense gaze.

"Good" that was all Len managed to say at the moment as he closed the last remaining gape between their lips.

Len was thrilled how the kid instantly went alive under his touch, mouth meeting his in an equally hungry kiss, tongues dancing together. Len's hands couldn't stop sliding all over the kid's surprisingly muscular arms, shoulders, long neck, brushing through the silk brown hair, tugging just a little and making the kid moan and tilt his head slightly, giving Len more access. Barry was shivering, but he obviously decided to be an active participant, as his arms found their way around Len's waist, traveling up and down his back or just clutching the material of his clothes in a desperately strong grip.  
The kid bit his lower lip again and Len just couldn't suppress a quiet moan of his own. He moved away just enough to plant light kisses along the kid's jaw, behind his ear and down that delicious pale neck, sucking the soft skin here, marking him, making him his. Barry was clutching at his shoulders as if afraid to fall, eyes closed and it seemed that he was just unable to stop shivering and making little noises of pleasure, quiet, no more than a shuddered breaths, but enough to drive Len crazy with want. Len kissed lightly that spot on Barry's neck one last time and slid his tongue up to his ear, biting the earlobe and kissing it right after.

"Len" Barry's voice trembled and the sound of his own name, pronounced so sinfully made Len's blood sing with excitement.

"Want you so bad" Len whispered into Barry's ear and was rewarded with yet another moan from the kid.

Barry suddenly took Len's face with both of his hands, looked for a second into Len's eyes and kissed him hungrily. That must definitely be a yes from the kid.  
Len slid his hands under Barry's shirt. He wanted, no, needed to feel the hot skin under his arms again and needed it now. He tugged the kid's shirt up impatiently until Barry broke the kiss to lift his hands up and let Len take the useless piece of clothes off. And finally, finally there was that soft, milky skin on display. 

"Fuck you're beautiful " Len greedily eyed it for a moment, but Barry was already making a move of his own, tugging Len's shirt. 

"Take it off" he sounded demanding, though out of breath, voice raspy. Len held his hands up, looking straight into Barry's blown eyes, waiting. Barry slowly lifted the hem of his shirt up, brushing the newly exposed skin on Len's stomach with his thumbs and just as slowly, obviously enjoying the process took it finally off, dropping it to the floor.

"I didn't realize you had tattoos" the kid looked at him with awe, arms reaching to touch the patterns.

"There's a lot you don't know about me" Len let himself a moment to enjoy the careful brush of Barry's fingers along his arms.

The kiss started again and Len wasn't sure who moved first. Barry's skin was hot against his own as their bodies connected, but it still wasn't enough. Len started slowly, but surely walking Barry towards the bedroom without breaking the kiss. The kid didn't resist, he seemed to be concentrated on making Len as hot as possible and Len couldn't remember the last time he was so hard. The way to the bedroom was painfully long to Len's liking, but finally Barry's legs slightly hit the edge of the bed and with the slight push from Len the kid fell onto it.  
Barry was lying on thin covers, supporting himself on his elbows and looking at Len expectantly, as Len crawled slowly on top of him. Len leaned down as if to kiss the gorgeous man but at the last second when Barry's lips was almost touching his, he swiftly slid down the kid's body and planted a kiss on the flat stomach.

"Oh, you're cruel" Barry chuckled but at the same time his voice was slightly nervous.

"Mmm, yeah I am" Len grinned smugly and began making his way further down, planting small kisses on Barry's belly and enjoying the way his muscles tightened from Len's ministrations.

"You sure you're up for this?" he asked seriously when reached the belt buckle.

"I want you, Len" came the quiet reply that almost made Len explode just right there.

"I'll make you feel so good" Len purred while opening Barry's belt and tugging his pants and underwear down "so good, I promise" he planted light kisses on the inner thigh and then without warning took the whole Barry's length into his mouth. The loud moan the kid made was the all encouragement Len needed as he started moving, sucking and licking with all the skill he had. Len was painfully hard himself and the show Barry was making, arching his back, fingers tightly clutching at the bed covers, eyes closed, his face is a picture of pure ecstasy wasn't exactly helping Len to last longer.

"Oh, fuck, Len" if the kid was planning to continue moaning so sinfully Len was sure he'd come right into his pants embarrassingly fast. 

Len felt how Barry's muscles tightened, he was already close (oh the wonder of being young!) so with the final lick Len placed the light kiss on the head of Barry's cock and lifted himself up enjoying the view of utterly debouched Barry Allen.  
Barry opened his eyes, looking at Len with wonder and then instantly reached for him, almost making Len fall on top of him with his full weight. They kissed hungrily and Len could do nothing to stop his hips from grinding into Barry's. Few moments later Len felt as the kid was trying to push him backwards without breaking the kiss. Len let the kid do what he wanted, broke the kiss and straightened himself until he was standing on his knees. Barry quickly pushed his pants and boots off and moved from under Len so he stood in front of him on his knees now too and captured Len's lips again.  
Barry's hands unashamedly reached for Len's belt buckle and tugged on it, making Len move closer to him, and then quickly opened his pants, pushing them down and took Len in his hand. The sudden feeling of the other's surprisingly confident grip made Len gasp and tug on the kid's hair. Barry moved his hand, sliding up and down his shaft, gripping it like he knew exactly how Len preferred it, strong and confident.

"Don't stop" Len gasped into Barry's swollen lips "you're perfect" and kissed the younger man again, as deep and passionate as was possible in his current state.

Len's head was buzzing from pleasure. It was so unreal, the situation where the Flash was moving his hand on him so perfectly, steadily bringing him closer to the edge and kissing him so passionately seemed nothing more but one of Len's fantasies. Len had no idea how it was even possible, how could he be this lucky to have the Flash so willing, so reciprocating, so damn perfect. Barry brushed his thumb over the sensitive head of his cock and Len couldn't stop a low moan from escaping. He was loosing it already.

"Wait, I still have plans for you" he gasped and caught Barry's hand, making him stop.

With these words Len pushed Barry back again, making him lie like before and finally moved, pushing his own pants and boots off. Len wasn't sure if he'd be able to have control enough not to break the kid apart just right here and now, but he wanted to make it perfect for the kid, to make sure that no one would ever make him feel this good, no one could compare to him. Without breaking the renewed kiss Len blindingly reached for the bedside drawer, opened it and fished the lube and condom out (thanks God it was his safe house and he knew exactly where everything was, so he was spared from awkward moments of having to stand and search for the supplies). Len deepened the kiss to keep the kid distracted as he carefully positioned him the right way.  
Barry whined uncomfortably and bit Len's lower lip stronger than before as Len gently entered him with his finger. Len started peppering the kid's face with kisses, trying to comfort him and distract from uncomfortable sensations. Barry gripped Len's forearms painfully strong, but besides from this didn't show any signs of wanting Len to stop, which was good.  
Len prepared the kid as carefully and gently as he was even capable of. He knew Barry was strong and had the inhuman healing factor, but it was in his nature to be protective of those he was with and Barry was definitely special. Len kissed him passionately until he felt the kid finally relaxed and stopped making quiet uncomfortable noises, but instead began breathing heavily again, sliding his hands along Len's arms and  
shoulders. Len moved his fingers inside this gorgeous body faster and stronger now, making sure the kid was ready and if the short gasps he was making now was any indication, the kid liked it.

"Ready, gorgeous?" Len whispered into Barry's lips and removed his fingers carefully.

"Fuck, yes" the kid gasped and looked at him trough half-lidded eyes.

Len didn't need to be told twice, so as fast as he could he put on the condom and positioned himself between Barry's spread legs. Len was dying to enter the perfect body of Barry Allen, but held himself still for a moment, until the kid was ready for sure.

"Do it, Len, I want you, now!" Barry's voice was slightly nervous but still demanding and Len was more than happy to oblige.

It was a miracle that Len didn't die right at the moment he entered Barry's body as the pleasure he felt was overwhelming. Low moan escaped him as his vision darkened and his heart drummed with the speed even the Flash could envy. With all the willpower he'd left Len managed to stay still for a few moments, giving Barry time to adjust to the unpleasant at first sensations. Finally Barry jerked his hips up a little, encouraging Len to continue and oh how happy Len was to be able to move free. 

"Oh, my.." Barry moaned tossing his head back and closing his eyes tightly as Len slid out of him and then back in again with one confident and strong movement.

Len was sure the sex had never felt like this before with anyone else. Barry was something exquisite, he was unique. The way he was slightly vibrated only served the reminder for Len of who he was with right now. Connected like this he could almost feel Barry's powers streaming through his own body, making his senses sharper and the pleasure stronger.  
Len was moving faster and deeper now all the time slightly changing angles until he found the right one. Barry cursed and moaned louder and now it was impossible for Len to slow down, so he picked up almost punishing speed, making the kid writhe under him and moan with his every thrust now.

"Len, please" Barry's fingers curled and dug into Len's back "Oh, God" 

"My perfect" Len bit the soft skin between Barry's shoulder and neck and then soothed it with kisses "My gorgeous, c'mon, let it go" Len was so close already, but wanted to make sure the kid came first. 

Len shifted his weight, careful not to loose the angle that made Barry moan like this, reached down between their bodies and took the kid's hard cock in his hand. He tried to synchronize the movements of his hand with the speed he was thrusting into Barry's body.  
Few more thrusts and Barry was coming with Len's name on his lips and a long sinful moan. Hearing his own name moaned so passionately was enough to bring Len over the edge too and the next second he was coming dropping his head on Barry's shoulder, squeezing his eyes shut and moaning in the same manner as Barry did the moment ago.  
The intensity of his orgasm almost blinded Len, leaving him exhausted, with his head spinning and body heavy. With his last strength he withdrew from the kid carefully and dropped heavily beside him. Barry was breathing fast and heavy too, eyes closed as he visibly tried to collect himself. They lay in silence for a few moments, collecting their breaths.

"Well, it was really better than fighting you" Barry chuckled tiredly beside him.

"Couldn't agree more" Len smirked seductively and lifted himself up enough to clean them both with tissues, rearrange the bed the best he could and finally cover them both with thin blankets. Barry almost immediately settled against him, using his chest as a pillow and Len for the first time in a long time felt genuine happiness. 

"G'night, Len" Barry yawned.

"Night, Barry" Len placed a small kiss on top of Barry's head, covered his shoulder with his arm and just let himself enjoying the moment. 

Barry was already fast asleep, arm draped around Len's torso and Len still tried to stay awake, to save this moment in his memory. Len still had the hard time believing it was all real. When Barry appeared in Len's cell earlier this evening Len couldn't even guess that he really could be this lucky, but when the kid brought him here and answered Len's kisses so eagerly.. well, the patience in a case like this wasn't really his strongest suit. And, honestly, who could blame him with such gorgeous man in his arms! Len sighted, his mind clouded, tiredness taking over him and less than in a few moments he fell into the blissfully dreamless sleep.

 

When Len opened his eyes again it was early morning. He was alone in his bed and at first he thought that everything what happened last night was nothing more than a dream, but no, he spotted his own clothes dumped on the floor, it definitely was real. And the fact that it was real hurt him even more. Barry was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You have no idea how difficult this chapter was for me! It's my the very first written sex scene ever!  
> Waiting for your comments as always :)


	10. Chapter 10

Barry's head was quite literally ready to explode from the emotional turmoil he was experiencing the whole morning. The last night.. well, the last nigh was great, no, just perfect. And this is exactly what was bothering Barry so hard right now. Never in his life before could Barry imagine that Leonard Snart could be such an attentive lover! And he really was. He was passionate, but so very gentle, careful even, that for a moment Barry felt really loved. Barry cursed, he hated how he sounded so pathetic in his own head. But the way Len looked at him, it wasn't just desire, Barry was sure, he looked at him with fondness, with wonder, like Barry was just everything he'd ever wanted and needed, like he was the most precious thing in his entire life. But Len was a great liar, he shouldn't forget this even if it was very tempting. When they were together Barry foolishly let himself believe that it was all true, that Len wasn't just using him for fun (thanks Joe for planting doubts!), but that Barry really meant something to him. Yeah, one-night stands definitely weren't his things after all, Barry smiled bitterly.  
When he woke up in Len's arms it was still dark, probably very early morning, Barry wanted just to snuggle closer to the man and sleep for a few more hours, but then the reality dawned on him. They weren't lovers. And if everything was just great before and at the moment, while he still was wrapped in man's arms, Barry wasn't sure he'd be ready for Len's reaction after. Being thrown away after a night like this.. no, Barry couldn't stand it, couldn't stand the reality, where Len would at most thank him for the night and ask him to go home. Barry wasn't ready to see the indifference in those blue eyes, that looked so fondly at him not so long before.  
Of course Barry wasn't a complete fool and understood what would happen when he'd break Len out of prison and they'd be alone at his house, but it seems that Barry underestimated his own heart. So he left Len's house as quietly and fast as was possible, left without looking back at the handsome man who was sleeping peacefully, because he was afraid it would break his heart even more. At least now they both were saved from the awkward morning after.

Barry sighted and finished his long forgotten coffee in one gulp and finally entered the police station. Heartbroken or not, but he at least should attempt to work.

"Barry, finally, I was looking for you!" Eddie almost startled him appearing so unexpectedly in front of him.

"What's wrong?" Barry looked frowning at the man's emotional face.

"I take it you haven't heard it yet" Eddie grabbed him by the shoulder and tugged him to the corner away from the other cops.

"Heard what?" Barry was getting worried.

"Snart escaped from the prison the last night" Eddie whispered and Barry's heart stopped "not that it should be a surprise, we all knew he will, but Joe's furious! What the bastard did this time? I've never seen Joe's face filled with hatred so fast as it did when he heard the news this morning!" Barry almost winced.

"Where's Joe now?" thanks God his voice wasn't trembling as he asked it.

"At the office" Eddie looked at him frowning now too "Something's wrong? Does it have something to do with the Flash?" he whispered.

"What?" panic rose in him "Nooo, of course not, well, I mean it always concerns the Flash when Snart is involved, but he didn't hurt me this time" yeah, quite the opposite, but Eddie seriously didn't need to know it.

"I'm just checking" the man visibly relaxed, but still looked at him worriedly "Are you okay? You look sick"

"Actually yeah.. I don't feel so good right now, could you.." Barry tried lamely, because the thought of facing Joe right now was really making him sick.

"No problem, I'll tell captain you need a day off, don't worry, I'll deal with Joe too" Eddie squeezed his shoulder supportively and Barry felt like crying. 

"Thanks, Eddie, really" he managed weakly.

"Take some rest, you look like you need it" the man smiled and hurried back at work.

 

Barry left the station and stood uncertainly near the entrance. He felt horrible and was sure being alone wouldn't help him at all, but what options did he have? Joe was mad at him and Caitlin, for sure, too, Cisco was supportive, but Barry couldn't bring himself to talk about such things with him, Captain Cold wasn't his favorite person after all, Iris could be a great company, but it felt wrong to talk to her about Snart either.. so it left him with the only option. Barry took out his phone, dialed the number and after a few moments of nervous waiting the familiar voice answered him finally.

"Barry, what a pleasant surprise!" Lisa's cheerful voice ringed through his phone.

"Hi, Lisa" Barry twisted the hem of his shirt awkwardly, suddenly feeling even more nervous "I'm, ah.. Are you maybe free right now?"

"I can always find time for you, dear" Barry could hear she was smiling.

"Great! Where I can find you?" he was forever grateful she didn't ask him what was wrong.

"We're at the bar right now, me and Mick, wait, I'll send you the address" she said just as cheerfully as before and disconnected.  
After a moment Barry received a message with the address of the unknown bar and without any second thoughts he ran towards the place.

 

The bar at the end of an empty, unfriendly street was small and looked even more criminal-oriented than Saints and Sinners. When Barry entered it he instantly felt so out of place, but thankfully no one really payed him any attention. The bar wasn't crowded, there were two half sleeping men at the dark corner with a dozen of beer bottles in front them, a small dangerous looking company sitting at the far table and a few more men in a different state of drunkenness. Barry easily spotted Mick and Lisa, who was already waving him, smiling in her usual half smirking way.

"Hi again" Barry smiled uncertainly as he sat in front of them.

"Hello, kid" to his enormous surprise Mick held out a hand for Barry to shake which he did automatically.

"I, ah, I wanted to talk to you" he smiled at Lisa again.

"I'll grab you some beer" Mick stood up and headed to the bartender before Barry had a chance to protest.

After Mick was gone Barry shifted his attention to his hands, not knowing how to start.  
"Is it Len?" Lisa reached over the table to cover his hand with her own.

"How do you.. well, yeah, kind of" Barry still couldn't believe that he was about to talk to Lisa Snart about his love life, specifically his love life with her brother, and actually ask for advise.

"Sweetie, you're like an open book" she smiled warmly and sipped her beer "Did my jerk brother hurt you? I'll kill him myself if he did!"

"Who you're gonna kill?" Mick asked curiously as he placed the tall glass of beer in front of Barry and dropped beside Lisa again.

"Lenny hurt our Barry!" Lisa told him in a slightly raised voice.

Barry was honestly scared at the moment - Goldenglider and Heatwave protecting him from the big bad Len - well the mental image was really something.

"No-no-no, it's nothing like that" Barry quickly reassured them both.

"If you're sure, kid" Mick still was frowning and Barry really wasn't sure if the arsonist was concerned or threatening.

"Mick, dear, why don't you go get some fresh air for a few minutes, while we're talking?" Lisa smiled at Mick and he nodded.

"Right, don't want to interrupt your gossips" the grumpy looking man took his own glass of beer and headed to the entrance.

"Don't mind him, sweetie, he's always like this" Lisa shifted her attention to Barry again "So, tell me what my brother did"

And Barry started talking, words like a fountain streaming out of him, he told her everything about breaking out Len, about their night together, about his doubts, about everything that bothered him. Barry was happy being able to finally tell this all to anyone, even if it was his once enemy. Somehow Barry was sure, that Lisa would understand it, wouldn't laugh or judge him, she may be a criminal, but personal matters she approached honorably. 

"And so you left him without any word?" she looked seriously at him after he stopped his stream of words.

"I couldn't stand him dumping me right after everything what happened!" Barry raised his voice slightly, nerves getting at him already.

"Why are you so sure he'd dump you? Lenny could never do such thing!" Lisa asked him as if he was an idiot.

"Yeah, right, he'd ask me to marry him and spend the rest of our lives together" Barry couldn't stop the sarcastic comment from leaving his mouth.

"Maybe!" Lisa looked at him with big serious eyes.

"Now that's just ridiculous" she was taunting him afer all, he should have known better, probably he needs to leave now.

"You don't know him as I do, Barry" Lisa clutched his hand again as if afraid he would truly leave "Lenny's really guarded and let no one in his heart, but you just need to understand, our life was complicated" she stopped thoughtfully for a second and took a deep breath "our family wasn't exactly an example of loving and caring one, but Lenny raised me, protected me and this is what his love is - for a person he cares about he can do absolutely everything, he gives himself completely to this person, cares about them more than about himself" Barry listened to her almost without breathing "I know you thinks he's cold, but behind this icy façade is a heart, not an icicle! You know his lifestyle is dangerous and it's really hard for him to open for another person, but I can tell you one thing for sure if he loves someone it's for life"

"I honestly don't know what to say" what could Barry possibly say after this "I'm sure he's caring and loving, I've seen him with you, but let's not have illusions, it was just one-night stand, there was no declaration of undying love and everything, I don't know what to do, Lisa" Barry was ready to pull his hair.

"Sweetie, you love him don't you?" she smiled genuine at him.

"I.." Barry was lost for words, because shit, how could he get himself into this mess - falling love with his enemy, with a criminal. Oh, Barry could imagine what Oliver would tell him if he knew about his relationships with enemies.

"Oh, don't even try to deny it, you're a horrible liar, you wouldn't be seating here if you didn't have feelings for Lenny" Lisa looked at him with the determined expression.

"Yes, I may have feelings for him, but.." he tried to defend himself, but was interrupted by her happy exclamation

"Oh, I knew it! You're so perfect for him!" she looked disturbingly happy.

"I'm not so sure if he'd agree with you on this" even Barry's vivid imagination couldn't picture Len admitting that Barry is perfect for him.

"He may deny it all he wants, you two are just idiots" she huffed annoyed "but he's obsessed with you for a very long time, it's not even healthy!"

"I don't think.." Barry tried again, but was interrupted again.

"Of course you don't, but that's not important right now, what is important, that you two should talk, I don't want to deal with brooding and heartbroken Lenny, you have no idea what a pain he is when he's brooding" Lisa rolled her eyes.

"Don't you think it's already late?" he asked a question that was bothering him the whole time he was with Lisa here.

"Barry, if you think Lenny will leave you so easy - you're an idiot, he will be difficult when you'll speak with him, that's for sure, but that's because he's just as insecure as you're right now" actually the perspective of dealing with a difficult Len wasn't that much appealing for Barry.

"But how can you be so sure? It was just one night, I don't think that's exactly the way of winning his heart"

"No, it's not, but are you even listening? I've just told you he was obsessed with you for a long time and now he's probably angry that he let himself loose his guard down and show you the glimpse of his feelings" Lisa said in a tired tone, but hastily continued when she noticed Barry's expression "but don't worry, he won't be angry for ever, not with you anyway, he just hates it when people leave him, but please, don't give up on him"

Barry wanted to answer her, but the unexpected sound of broken glass startled him. Only now did he notice that the atmosphere at the bar changed dramatically, the threat felt in the air. The dangerous looking company was now talking in loud voices and their conversation didn't seem neutral.

"We better go" Mick reappeared in front of the table where Barry and Lisa sat "two cars of Santini family mobsters just parked outside"

"Shit, that's bad" Lisa stood up, grabbing her leather jacket "c'mon, Barry, we need to go"

"What's wrong?" Barry frowned but stood up quickly.

"If you don't want to find yourself in the middle of mobsters war you should move now" Mick took Barry's forearm, ready to tug him to the entrance if necessary.

"Why would you choose the bar where it is even possible" Barry mumbled to himself.

The door opened with the loud bang and nine armed men entered the bar. Barry instantly felt like he was in some weird gangster movie, but Lisa and Mick definitely didn't share his amusement, Lisa looked rather scared which was disturbingly in itself.The dangerous looking company instantly stood up and took their guns out. The universe must really have a sick sense of humor, only this could explain why Barry always found himself in almost impossible situations. Barry wasn't really paying attention what those men shout at each other, as Mick, Lisa and him tried to escape from the place. And in the next moment the time slowed down for Barry.  
The bartender girl cried something in a high-tone voice, a few tables were thrown on the floor and the air filled with smoke and flying bullets. Barry sped to the girl, taking her outside, but when he returned to Lisa and Mick he saw how three bullets were slowly approaching Lisa's scared face. Barry rushed to her and caught bullets just in time they almost connected with her. He grabbed Lisa and was ready to speed her away from the place as a sharp pain stung him in the back. Barry yelled and dropped Lisa.  
The time returned to its usual speed and Barry fell on his knees as the pain became unbearable. The blood pumped in his ears and the vision darkened. Someone yelled. Barry wanted to move, to stand up, but the pain bound his limbs and he fell on the floor face first. Everything was black around him and the darkness seemed trying to engulf him, he felt like drowning, it was impossible to fight it and Barry let the darkness take him in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course I won't kill Barry :)


	11. Chapter 11

After he woke up and made sure that Barry really was gone, Len was finally faced with the unforgiving reality. No matter how much he tried to deny it, but it hurt him, that the kid left him like this. Maybe it was his punishment after all as he himself usually did exactly the same thing with all of his one-night stands. But this wasn't a one-night stand, at least not for him. Barry wasn't one of those pretty, but cheap and vulgar boys, who cared only about his money and physical appearance. With Barry it felt real. The kid knew who he was, knew about his lifestyle, his past, knew what a liar he was and still looked at him with wonder, with hope, like he saw something in Len, that he himself didn't even notice. Len wanted it, wanted it all to be true and he was angry at himself for having such thoughts.   
Len opened a bottle of beer and sat on a couch lost in thoughts, looking unseeing at the turned off TV. The room was unnervingly quiet and empty now. To tell the truth Len wasn't a person who constantly needed human contact, he was good on his own, solitude had always helped him to concentrate on important things, to plan, to collect himself and be ready for a job, but Barry brought something new into his life, something he'd never experienced before. When he was with the kid his life seemed easier somehow, lighter, as if the smiling idiot brought the sunshine with him and gave it Len. He made Len want to become better, to do something good, to be the one who caused the sunny smile on his face that warmed Len's heart... What a fool he was!   
Len gritted his teeth and angrily threw the bottle at the wall. The air instantly filled with the strong smell of beer, that was now covering the floor, wall and some of the furniture along with glass shards. Len was angry at himself for letting the kid into his heart, for getting his guard down, angry that he was stuck now with frustration and possessive urges - the kid was his, he needed it to be true, he needed to feel that the kid loved him and only him... Len hated wanting something he couldn't have! He needed to stop this nonsense, and stop it right now, it was making him weak and distracted and he couldn't afford it.

Three hours and forty six seconds passed and he still did nothing as if all strength was gone from his body, he felt drained. The beer puddle slowly began to dry.  
The phone buzzed annoyingly and Len had no intention to answer it, especially when he saw it was Lisa calling, but ignoring her wasn't something he could do.

"Lenny, we need your help!" Lisa's panicked voice ringed through his phone as soon as Len answered the call.

"What happened? Where are you?" Len quickly stood up, reaching for his spare parka and ready to go immediately, his apathy forgotten.

"At Freddie's bar" she sounded at the edge of crying and Len stormed out of his safe house, but Lisa continued after a moment of stiff pause "Lenny, it's Barry. He was shot"  
And just like this Len's vision darkened and he almost stumbled over the stairs.

"No, it's not possible" he told her stubbornly and couldn't recognize his own voice. It couldn't be true, Len didn't want to believe it.

"Lenny.." Lisa started again pleadingly.

"I'm on my way" he disconnected and as fast as he could he ran to his car, parked near the safe house.

 

Len's heart was beating loudly and so heavy that his whole chest seemed to ache, even breathing was painful. He was driving almost on autopilot, unable to concentrate on the road, he barely even controlled himself as he ran to the car and started the engine with trembling hands. Why the car couldn't move any faster? Len checked the gun lying at the passenger seat, as if to make sure it was still here. It wasn't his cold gun that he left in his apartment before going to S.T.A.R. Labs to talk to Barry, before the arrest, but the regular gun would do the trick just the same. He'd kill everyone if Barry was.. if something happened to him.  
The police car turned from round the corner and headed to the direction of the bar. Len quickly took his phone out and called Lisa.

"Cops are here, where are you?" he almost yelled as panic rose in him.

"Next street, behind the old coffee shop" she was panting heavily as if she ran a marathon "Please hurry!"

"In a minute" he disconnected and turned the car on full speed, crossing the street.

Len stopped the car abruptly as he spotted Lisa running toward him.  
"Where is he?" he managed to ask as she grabbed his hand and ran with him to the place where Mick crouched over, oh God, over the lying form of Barry Allen. 

The kid was impossibly pale, even his lips looked slightly blue and there was blood, blood that covered his ridiculously comfortable shirt, Mick's hands as he attempted to cover the wound with his own T-shirt and the ground beneath him. Len's vision blurred with the suppressed tears.  
"Oh no, nonono, kid, you're gonna be okay" he whispered to Barry and cradled his head "Mick, help me get him to the car!"

As careful as they could they took the kid and carried him to the car.  
"Careful, Mick" Len hissed when they put Barry to the back seat "take the wheel, now!"

Len sat beside Barry, supporting his unmoving form with his arms. The kid's head dropped to his shoulder and Len nuzzled into his silky brown hair.

"You'll be okay" he whispered into Barry's hair "I promise, I'll take care of you"

"Lenny, what we're gonna do? The hospital is too far away" Lisa asked him, voice still panicked.

"Give me the phone, I'll call his friends at S.T.A.R. Labs"

Lisa gave him her phone and after twenty three seconds Cisco Ramon's voice answered him in annoyed tone.

"Lisa, what do you want? I told you not to use this number"

"Cisco, Barry was shot, we need medical help!" he interrupted the scientist impatiently.

"Snart? What did you do to him?!" Cisco yelled.

"I did nothing, I'm trying to save him!" he might kill the man if he'd continue to delay the direct answer.

"Bring him here!" Cisco was still yelling and Len heard another worried voice shouting on that end of the line.

"Can't do, it's too far, he won't make it!" Len almost barked at the end.

"Hospital, take him there!" Cisco continued and Len was loosing patience.

"If I could bring him to the hospital he'd already be there and I wouldn't bother calling you!"

"Alright-alright, don't panic, we'll make it" Cisco was clearly panicking.

"Snart, is that you?" female voice replaced Cisco's, it should be Dr. Snow. Finally someone adequate.

"Yes!" 

"Check his pulse! Where are you taking him?" Dr. Snow was as always commanding, but sounded very worried.

Len carefully checked the kid's pulse.  
"It's weak, but he's alive" he felt the enormous relief when he said it "I'm taking him to my safe house"

"Do you have any medical supplies? You need to stabilize him, I'll tell you what to do" she replied "and we're going to your place too, give the address, Barry may have the accelerating healing, but he needs proper medical treatment!"

Len hated the idea to give the address of his safe house, he'll need to get rid of it later, but right now he was ready to do everything to save Barry. 

 

One hour later Len sat beside Barry on the bed. He just finished everything dr. Snow told him to do to stabilize Barry and now just waited for her to come finish the job. None of them had any medical knowledges but Len didn't let Mick or Lisa treat Barry and did almost everything himself under the instruction of Dr. Snow.  
Barry's breathing was barely noticeable, but at least steady and Len couldn't stop himself from checking it every few seconds. He'd never been so afraid in his entire life!   
Len gently brushed Barry's hair.

"Come back, Barry, please come back to me" Len whispered barely keeping the trembling from his voice. He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Barry's forehead "Don't you dare die or I'll find you anywhere and make you regret it and you know I'm not kidding" his eyes stung again "Just be alright and wake up" 

"Lenny?" Lisa's quiet voice almost startled him "Cisco called, they'll be here in ten minutes" she stepped closer to him "He'll be okay, I'm sure, I need to thank him for saving me again"

"I wish I'd killed them all" Len felt the cold fury again.

"No, Lenny, you don't, you know that Barry wouldn't appreciate it and Mick took care of them after all" she smiled sadly at him "those bastards will treat their burned wounds for a very long time" vindictive note reached her voice "And to reconstruct the bar they'll really need quite some time too"

"Good" he wanted them to suffer for what they did to the Flash.

"Mick was ready to kill them too, you know, but I stopped him" Lisa continued "Who could have thought that he'll get so fond of the kid" she smiled.

Len nodded without answering. Barry was very likable, but still he was secretly happy that his sister and friend get attached to him. The Rogues now had very weird relationships with the city hero and Len had no idea how this all will continue, because they all were definitely far beyond being enemies now, especially when he himself wanted so much more with the idiot hero.

"Guys, they're here!" Mick called from the hall.

Cisco Ramon and Dr. Snow rushed to the bedroom almost immediately after it. They both carried heavy looking bags.

"Let me see him!" Dr. Snow stormed to Barry's bed and Len barely had time to make her room. She immediately began checking his wound, taking out supplies, running tests. Len had no idea that the speed like this was even possible for a regular person.   
Cisco was helping Dr. Snow, exchanging with just a few words with her, they worked as a team and Len was really impressed.

"He needs rest, the wound wasn't grave, so he should be okay soon" she said after a while, when everything was done, her voice finally relaxed "But without the first aid there was possibility that he wouldn't be able to recover. You did great job, really" she looked at Len seriously "You have my thanks for it, I know you didn't have to do it"

"I know what you think of me, Dr. Snow, but I do care of him, more than anything and I'll do everything in my power to help and protect him" and it was absolute true.

"I see it now" she said quietly "I still don't think you're good for him and you definitely don't deserve him, but I cannot stop him if he chose you" there was bitterness in her voice "He's very kind and caring, don't ruin it in him"

Len hated hearing this truth, he knew that he could easily ruin this sweet boy, but he was so selfish, he couldn't let him go, he needed to try, needed to make Barry his, to have him in his life.

"I won't hurt him, I know I did in the past and you sure don't have to believe me, but no one, not me, nor my friends will ever hurt him again" Len had no idea why he explained it to her, but it felt like the right thing to do, Barry still needed his friends.

"I hope so" she sighted "Make him go to S.T.A.R. Labs when he'll recover enough, we need to monitor him, and call me if anything goes wrong with his condition, he's quickly improving, but we need to be sure" it sounded like blessing from her and Len had the really hard time believing it.

Dr. Snow brushed Barry's hand gently and turned to leave:

"I left everything necessary for Barry and, Leonard, please call me when he wakes up" 

"Of course" he nodded, honestly shocked with her, and she left.

"Take care of him, Snart, don't make me kill you if you dare hurt him" it was funny to hear threats from Cisco, but Len appreciated his friendly concern for Barry "And make him know you love him" the statement made Len's heart beat faster.

"I will" he managed to answer. He really had no time to think of his feelings for Barry before or was too scared to even try to, but the sudden fear of loosing the kid forever finally opened his eyes. He loved the reckless idiot hero with the sunny smile!

"Don't worry, you'll get used to loving someone" Cisco chuckled at Len's reaction "Barry will help you with it"

"Yeah, thank you" he still had problems with getting control over his voice. It was hard to proceed - he loved Barry Allen, the Flash, the local hero, now it was obvious. He needed Barry to wake up now as soon as possible, needed to find out if the kid felt something for him too or he was doomed. The patience was quickly abandoning him.

"I'll see you to the door" Lisa volunteered and took Cisco's hand with the seductive smile on her face.

After they left the room Len sat carefully at the edge of Barry's bed and gently took the kid's hand in his. He had so much to tell him and he was sure he won't be able to let the kid go now, no matter what.

 

Len must have fell asleep at some point, still holding Barry's hand and leaning uncomfortably on the edge of a pillow. The room was already dark when he opened his eyes and tried to proceed what woke him up, except the pain in his neck and the hellish warmth as he still had his parka on. Suddenly he felt the slight movement near him. Len quickly sat straight, looking down at Barry and was met with sleepy, but open and slightly amused eyes of his.

"At least I have a very beautiful nurse" the kid smiled weakly and Len quickly leaned down to gently kiss him, unable to contain the joy he felt that Barry was finally awake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The happy end is coming :)   
> Your comments are sooo motivating! I really appreciate it! Thank you!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this chapter is almost just some fluffy fluff, but I honestly couldn't help myself :)

Barry's whole body hurt like hell when he opened his eyes and tried to focus on the surroundings. He was in the vaguely familiar room, lying in the comfortable enough bed, but something was wrong and he just couldn't understand what exactly. Wait a minute. He shouldn't be here at all, last thing he remembered he was at the bar with Lisa and there were those mobsters and gunfire too. Memories of previous events slowly started to return to him. He was shot and saved by someone, he just couldn't remember by who. 

Someone shifted beside him and Barry quickly turned to look at whoever it was and the sight he was faced with made his heart melt in his chest. Len was asleep beside him in an awfully uncomfortable pose - Barry's hand still in his, his head barely touching the pillow and the hood half covering his face as he still wore his ridiculously warm parka. Barry couldn't suppress a fond smile.

When Len woke up and kissed him so gently as if he was afraid that Barry would break, it was a wonder that Barry's heart didn't stop at all from all the emotions he felt at the moment.

"You're such an idiot" were Len's first words as they finally separated.

"Why, Len, It's awfully sweet of you" Barry smiled weakly at the man who shifted so he was now towering over his lying form.

Barry tried to seat straighter too and with the help from Len finally managed it, though his wound still ached annoyingly, but at least now they sat face to face. Len looked at him seriously with no trace of smile this time and Barry immediately became worried.

"If you ever try to do something like this again and scare me, I promise you won't like the consequences" judging by the determined expression on his face he probably meant every word.

"Don't tell me I finally managed to scare the infamous Captain Cold!" Barry chuckled, he just couldn't help himself, but Len definitely wasn't in the mood to appreciate his humor now.

"It's not funny, try something like this again and even your speed won't help you escaping me, I'll find you anywhere, resurrect and kill you myself" if Barry didn't know any better he'd probably been truly scared by this cold tone of Len.

"Sorry" Barry almost squeaked guiltily.

"And if you ever try to leave me again I promise you, Flash, I'll freeze us both together for eternity" Len's icy blue eyes locked with Barry's and Barry needed a few moments to proceed what Len had just told him. Barry's heart raced in his chest as it was so hard to believe that Len meant what Barry thought he meant.

"Oh, threats, it's sooo romantic" Barry smiled fondly and grabbed Len's fur trimmed hood with both of his hands and tugged the man closer to him "probably that's why I love you, Captain Cold"

The reaction that followed from the man was just priceless and left no room for worries that Barry's feelings weren't reciprocated. Len gasped, eyes impossibly wide, and he immediately covered Barry's lips with his in an urgent, almost desperate kiss.

 

Barry loved him. The sweet smiling kid, the reckless hero with superpowers loved him, the criminal, his once enemy. It was impossible! Len was sure he was dreaming as something this good had never happened to him before. He wanted to kiss and touch the kid and to never let him go, just to make sure that it was all real, that Barry was here, alive and that he loved him, that Len wasn't just imagining things.

"You love me?" he broke the kiss and leaned back just enough to ask, their lips still touching, he just needed to know, to make sure he heard the kid right.

"Yes, I love you, you impossible man" Barry was still clutching at Len's hood making it difficult to leave even if Len wanted to "I have no idea why, but I love you, Len" Barry repeated and Len's heart was racing. He took the kid's face with his hands and began covering it with kisses, desperately trying to make him feel all the emotions he felt himself at the moment and just couldn't form in words.

"Oh God, kid, I love you so much" it was overwhelming, Len could barely stand this rush of emotions, so instead he kissed Barry, his Barry again.

The kiss was progressively becoming more passionate, more desperate. Barry's hands were everywhere as the parka was tossed aside finally and Len wanted nothing more but to feel the soft skin under his arms again, to claim, to show the man how he loved him. Len slid his hands gently over Barry's chest but stopped immediately as the man whined, still unhealed from his wound.

"Sorry" Len whispered sincerely and placed gentle apologetic kiss on Barry's soft lips.

"It's okay, we shouldn't stop, I heal really fast" the kid protested and tried to tug him even closer, almost making Len fall on top of him.

"No, you need to rest and this can wait, I wasn't joking about not letting you go, I hope you understand it, Barry Allen" there was no way he could let the kid leave now, not after this, after he knew the kid loved him.

Barry yawned tiredly, proving Len's point.

"Come here, if I need rest than I definitely need it with you" he moved making room for Len in the bed "you're stuck with me now"

"No complaints from me" Len smiled pulling his beloved hero to his chest and snuggling closer to him as they lay together in the bed and for the first time in his life Len was absolutely happy.

 

****************  
Five months later.

 

"Barry, have you seen my dad?" Iris in her gorgeous wedding dress stood in front of Barry and smiled happily.

"He's probably just crying somewhere" Barry took her hand "You look gorgeous, Mrs. Thawne"

"Oh, Barry, I'm so happy" her eyes were immediately full of tears.

"Oh nonono, Iris, please don't cry, I don't want to give Eddie any more reasons to shoot me, I just barely managed to make Joe forgive me, though I still not entirely sure he abandoned the idea of shooting me too"

"Don't mind Eddie, he's happy for you, just concerned" she smiled reassuringly at him.

"Still?" Barry's friends really have weird trust issues.

"Well your dating the criminal and especially living together with him makes Eddie worried, but I'm sure it's just a habit of his to suspect everyone" Iris batted her long eyelashes.

"Very reassuring" Barry answered skeptically.

"If it helps he has the same issues with Cisco and Lisa" she linked her arm through his as they walked along the decorated garden wall.

"Not helping much, to be honest" he rolled his eyes, but smiled at her.

"We need just Caitlin to fall for Mick Rory and the picture will be full" Iris giggled "S.T.A.R. Labs scientists have very concerning relationships with criminals"

"Thank for mental image of Caitlin and Mick" Barry laughed picturing them together, but he wouldn't be surprised if they'd end up together, nothing surprised him anymore.

"And speaking of criminals where's your beloved thief?" she asked him in a sweet voice.

"He's right here" the law voice of Len suddenly sounded behind them and startled them both. Len looked breathtakingly handsome in his black tuxedo and Barry's eyes were instantly glued to him as he stepped in front of them.

"Mrs. Thawne" Len greeted Iris and then turned to Barry "Snowflake" Len took Barry's hand and tugged him closer to himself, making Iris release her hold on his arm.

"Possessive" Iris smiled at Len amusedly.

"You have no idea" Barry shook his head but couldn't stop smiling as he turned to Len "Snowflake? Why's that? If I remember correctly it's you who's obsessed with the winter theme, Captain Cold"

"No, you're the Snowflake 'cause you're beautiful, fluffy" Len ruffled slightly Barry's hair and continued almost childishly "and in love with Cold" Len looked impossibly smug.

"Jerk" Barry huffed, but the smile must already be permanent on his face "but yeah, I am in love with Cold, though his jokes are terrible"

"You love my jokes, don't even deny it" Len grabbed his waist and pulled him into tight embrace "And yes, I'm obsessed with the winter theme, my Snowflake"

"I hate you" Barry halfheartedly tried to push Len away.

"No, you don't" why the bastard always looked so sexy with that smug expression of his "you love me" Len smirked "and I love you too" Len kissed him and Barry felt unable to resist, like always.

"Oh, guys, you're so adorable" they were interrupted by the happy laugh of Iris who still stood beside them and obviously enjoyed the show "Hope the next wedding will be yours"

"Don't give him such ideas, Iris" Barry warned his best friend, but the damage was done as Len's face became suspiciously thoughtful and his eyes full of mischief.

"It's good I already know your ring size, Barry" Len smirked seductively as he knew well enough what that smirk did to him.

"Since when?" Len's observation was something thrilling sometimes.

"Does it matter?" Len kissed him softly again, impressively distracting him "What is matter is that I might really want you to be mine officially"

"Oh, you really are possessive, Len" Barry smiled, all protests forgotten.

"True, any complaints, Snowflake?"

"Nope, never" and Barry encircled Len's waist with his hands and leaned to kiss the man he fell in love with, the criminal, the infamous Captain Cold, the handsome man with ridiculous puns, the one who he was gonna spend his life with and Barry was finally happy.

 

The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo it's done! Can't believe it! I hope you liked it, because I had real fun writing it!  
> Thank you all for your wonderful comments, I love you all! Thanks :)


End file.
